Byakuya's Protection Squad
by deathbychappy6
Summary: Yumiko Shihoin is the sister of Yoruichi Shihoin and heir for the head of the shihoin clan.Her life was normal until it gets turned around when she has to lead a protection force to protect a cocky boy named Byakuya..But is that the only reason?ByakuyaXOC
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my second fanfic. I'm just waiting till I get some more reviews for my other one so I'm just doing this one in the mean time. So, I hope you like this! Please review so I know what you think. This takes place before the mains story line. If I get some good reviews, then I'll keep on writing. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, except for other OC's you might come across.**

**Byakuya's Protection Force**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

"Mom, where are we going?" Yumiko Shihoin said following her mother to an unknown destination. "I told you, Yumiko, me and your father have to talk to the elders about some important matters, so watch your sister for me, alright?" her mother, Mizuki Shihoin, said ruffling her hair. Yumiko was Yoruichi Shihoin's younger sister, but she was a little more mature than her. Actually, Yumiko was quite different from Yoruichi. Her skin was light like her mother's while Yoruichi's were as dark as her father's. Her hair was long and black while Yoruichi's were long and purple. Her eyes were a fiery red with a hint of orange in them while Yoruichi's were an elegant gold. Yoruichi was more like her father and Yumiko was more like her mother. But, they both can turn into black cats. That's one of the things that they have in common. But they were alike in some ways.

"Alright mom, are you going to talk to the elders about Yoruichi getting married?" Mizuki sighed.

"Yeah, but she's still against it, and we can't risk her knowing about this, that's why I need you to watch her, make sure she doesn't go near the manor today, alright?"

"Ok, but she can be real sneaky" Yumiko replied.

"And so can you, besides, she said that she's working on something really important, so it won't be that hard, right now, she should be in her division, you can flash step there, right?" she said confident in her daughters abilities. Yumiko was the 5th seat of the second division and an important part of the punishment force in the Onmitsukido. She was also considered a child prodigy in the soul society for making it so far at her age.

"Mom, of course I can" she said trying to remind her that she was trained by her sister.

"That's my girl" she said proud of her daughter.

* * *

She flash stepped all the way to her sister's office, sneaking in. Yoruichi was drinking a cup of sake.

"Yoruichi!" she called. Yoruichi jumped to the sound of her teenage sister's voice, dropping her cup.

"Yumiko! You scared the shit out of me!" Yoruichi said panting.

"You didn't detect me, how many cups did you drink?" she said looking at the 3 empty bottles of sake.

"Sis!" Yumiko yelled at her sister while taking away the bottle of sake Yoruichi was about to drink.

"Relax, I spilled those, the one I dropped was supposed to be my first one, you're just getting good at hiding you're presence, by the way I need your help with something"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come with me" Yoruichi said standing up from her chair.

"Flash step?"

"Yup" and they disappeared.

* * *

They landed in front of the Kuchiki manor, Yumiko still clueless about why she was there.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I've been working on something"

"I heard, what's it about"

"The head Captain wanted me to form a group that's supposed to protect the young heirs of each noble clan, and I have to pick them out"

"Ok, then why don't I get a protection squad?" she asked.

"I get to protect you, but you probably won't need it, and I want you to lead a group"

"What? Why me? Get Kisuke to do it or something"

"He's already too busy, and besides, I think you'll get along with Byakuya-bo just fine" she said knocking on the big gates.

"Who's Byakuya-bo?" she asked while the big gates opened. Yumiko doesn't really know much about the Kuchiki clan, considering she's only been to the Kuchiki Manor twice.

Yoruichi grinned. "You'll see…"

There, appeared Captain Kuchiki with his hands behind his back.

"Captain Shihoin, Yumiko Shihoin"

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki" Yumiko greeted.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm sure you've heard the head captain's orders for young heirs"

"Yes, I have, and I see that you have decided who will lead Byakuya's group, though I see no reason for Byakuya to be protected, he is fully capable of protecting himself, and is Yumiko not a young heir herself?" He said looking at her.

"Yes, Yumiko will be leading his protection squad, and the head captain has made an exception for Yumiko, I will be protecting her"

"I see, then I think that a proper introduction is mandatory, come in" he said letting them in.

* * *

Yumiko stood in front of a line of talented young soul reapers, like her, kneeling on one knee on the wooden floor, waiting to meet Byakuya in a room. As they were waiting, Yumiko wondered who this Byakuya would be and what he would be like. She wondered if he would be a really nice, or a really big jerk and cocky. You see, Yumiko was a bit more different than the other teenage girl shinigami. Yumiko doesn't really have an interest in boys. She doesn't care if they're handsome or not, she only judges them by their personality.

"Yoruichi, do I really have to do this?" Yumiko asked.

"Yup, besides, I think you'll really like him"

"Yoruichi, you know I'm not like that"

"Who knows, maybe you'll change your mind" Yoruichi said grinning. She knew about her sister and how she judges people. She actually doughted that her sister would gain an interest in him, considering his cocky personality and how he hated Yoruichi, she didn't think that he would like her back because she was related to her. But she still hoped. Yumiko just sighed, worried about what her sister was planning.

"Grandfather, where are we going?" a kind of deep-boyish voice said.

_Here he comes…_ Yumiko thought.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends, New Facts

**A/N: Hi, you see, here's how I'm going to do this from now on, If there are no reviews, then I don't update until there is, so basically, Reviews are the reason I update. So, please, please, please, please! Review! If you're an author, and you've writen a story, you know how it feels like to really want to know how people are thinking about your story. So, please, review. Other than that, I hope you like this! Actually, there's nothing much on this chapter, it will get more interesting soon though. BTW, Yumiko's profile is on my profile. Not much though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Force**

**Chapter 2- New friends, New facts**

A boy around Yumiko's age with grey eyes, and black hair that was tied up in a pony tail and a shino academy uniform walked in. Yumiko got Byakuya's attention the second he walked in the room, not noticing everyone else, mostly because he's never seen her before.

"Lord Kuchiki" the soul reapers behind Yumiko greeted in respect.

Byakuya snapped back to reality and finally noticed the rest of the people in the room. Byakuya started to get mad. He furiously pointed at Yoruichi who was smiling because of the reaction Byakuya had.

"What the hell is that damn were cat doing here!" Byakuya said.

"Upset already, Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi said. Yumiko could only stare because she didn't know what was going on.

"I refuse to have anything to do with that woman!" Byakuya yelled.

"Calm down, Byakuya, I already told you why they are here"

But before Byakuya could say another word, Yoruichi playfully snatched Byakuya's ribbon and flash stepped away, laughing. Byakuya growled and stomped his foot angrily. He hated it when she did that.

"Bitch!" he yelled knowing she can't hear. Yumiko sighed.

She waved her hand and her protection squad disapeared. She walked over to byakuya and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her elegant looking hand.

"Listen, I know Yoruichi can be a huge pain sometimes, but she's not so bad if you get to know her better, come on, let's go" she said walking towards the door. Yumiko was used to having to apologize for her sister's usual childish behavior.

"Where?" Byakuya asked. Yumiko looked back with a smile.

"You want your ribbon back, right? And I need to watch her, so come on" She walked out the door. Yumiko loved a good chase, it was a part of her job after all. Byakuya barely knew her, he didn't even know her name, and she was helping him.

"Grandfather, who is that?" Byakuya asked his grandfather.

"She is Lady Yumiko Shihoin, the leader of the group who will be protecting you, she's a sophisticated and proper young woman, you should be able to get along with her just fine, you shouldn't keep her waiting" Ginrei said leaving his grandson with his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you sure you're that demon's sister?" Byakuya asked Yumiko. He's only been with her for half an hour and he just couldn't believe it. They were in the 2nd division barracks, looking for Yoruichi in the second division barracks training grounds, which looks a lot like a forest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Yumiko replied while still looking around. They jumped on a really high tree branch. Byakuya stood on the tree branch leaning on the tree while Yumiko was balancing herself, trying not to fall. Byakuya took her hand and helped her balance herself.

"You don't act like her or look like her" Byakuya said looking at her.

"Thanks, Yeah, I get that a lot, I'm more my like mother and she's more like my father" Yumiko replied.

"I still don't belive that you're sisters" Byakuya said denying it. He couldn't belive that a proper, mature, and beautiful young girl could be related to someone like Yoruichi.

"I know it's hard to believe, trust me, even I had doubts about it" Byakuya looked at Yumiko closely trying to find something they have in common. He looked at Yumiko, from head to toe, but nothing. He then looked away, looking for yoruichi.

"Can you prove it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I don't think I should, you'd hate me" she said remembering that what Byakuya called her sister.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked. There was probably only one thing that could prove they were sisters right now. Yumiko grabbed Byakuya's arm and pulled him off the tree branch, so they were now falling down.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked while they were falling. When they landed on the ground, Yumiko walked a few steps away and faced him. Byakuya was confused and didn't know what was going on. Yumiko closed her eyes. The pendant on her necklace started to glow a bright red and her body started to glow red as well. Byakuya shaded his eyes with his arm because of the brightness. Then, a poof of smoke exploded.

* * *

"I believe you" he said after what he's just seen. After the smoke cleared, Yumiko's body was gone and replaced with a black cat's instead, though she still had her red ribbon around her neck with the Shihoin clan crest on it. She was sitting on the ground while wrapping her tail around herself.

"I told you" she said in a different, but still female voice unlike her sister. Byakuya walked towards her and kneeled down.

"You're still a better werecat than your sister" Byakuya said jokingly. He patted her head.

"Thanks, but don't call me that"

"I know, when can you transform back?"

"After half an hour, let's find Yoruichi, my mother told me to make sure she doesn't go near our manor today" she said. Byakuya grabbed her clothes.

"Just put it off to the side, I'll just dress myself later" she said jumping onto his shoulder.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes since Yumiko has transformed, and they were still looking for Yoruichi. As they were flash stepping from tree to tree, Yumiko spotted a fast moving shadow from the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" Yumiko told Byakuya, and he stopped.

"What is it?"Yumiko jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground. She ran over to where she saw the shadow while Byakuya followed.

"What is it?" Yumiko smiled a devious smile. Another black cat arrived with a white ribbon wrapped around her neck.

"So, Yumiko, transformed too, huh?" Yoruichi said in a male voice.

"Yup, did you happen to go to our manor today?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason, just give Byakuya his ribbon back"

"Take it from me"

After a stare off, they started to go after each other, but Byakuya couldn't tell who was who. Yoruichi tried to attack Yumiko, but she jumped out of the way, but she crashed into a tree. When they transform, most of their abilities are limited. Yumiko was about to grab the ribbon, but she disappeared and came in through her right. But, Yumiko jumped into the air and landed on her feet. Yoruichi landed on the ground as well.

"You're getting good, Yumiko" Yumiko had the white ribbon in her mouth. She gave it to byakuya and smiled.

"I know" a messenger came and kneeled before Yoruichi.

"Commander, you are needed" he said.

"Alright" Yoruichi said. "See you later, Yumiko, and Byakuya, I don't think the Kuchiki clan will survive with you leading, you needed my sister just to get your ribbon back"

And with that, they left. Byakuya growled.

"Damn her…" he said clenching his fist.

Another poof of smoke exploded and Yumiko transformed, naked, but the smoke was still around her. Byakuya blushed and covered his eyes.

"Get dressed!" he yelled.

* * *

Byakuya was leaning against a tree with his arms folded, still blushing.

"Sorry you had to see that" Yumiko said showing herself from behind the tree fixing her sleeve. Byakuya covered his face. He couldn't look at her right now, because now when he looked at her he would have a flash back.

"Its okay, your sister does that on purpose"

"Let me guess, she flirts and teases a little with you too?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm her sister, I know"

"You know, you're not bad" he said.

"Feelings mutual"


	3. Chapter 3:Yumiko

**A/N: Hello. This chapter, well, isn't so bad I guess. Don't worry, next chapters will be better. I was a little hyper when I wrote this, so a bit of romance : P This chapter also shows a bit of her no-shy personality. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 3- Yumiko's Weak Little Secret**

As Byakuya was being protected by Yumiko, they have turned out to be good friends. As Byakuya's protector, Yumiko has to protect Byakuya from any harm no matter what, so she has to go wherever he goes on some days. Her and her team takes shifts; she has to protect him on Saturdays, Sundays, and Wednesdays. But even though it wasn't her day to protect him, she still had to check on her team, because of her being the leader. Honestly, Byakuya really liked having Yumiko around. He learned that although she was mature, she also had a crazy and fun side to her. He also noticed that she wasn't shy at all. Yumiko started to feel the same as well. She started to enjoy and understand Byakuya's cocky and short tempered personality. It was finally Saturday, and during that day, he has her all to himself. Byakuya woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and turned it off, while sunlight seeped in through his windows. His eyes widened, realizing that it was Saturday. He slid the Shoji doors in his room that lead to the outside open. He smiled, looking at a familiar black haired teenage girl in a black Kosode with a black mini skirt and a black scarf hanging loosely around her neck, sitting faced away from him while her hands held the edge of the wooden floor while looking up at the sun, her eyes turning from a fiery red to a shiny and gleaming ruby that stood out. A breeze blew and Byakuya sat down next to her. "Did you sleep well?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, did you?" she said.

"Yeah, how long were you out here?"

"Half a minute" she said with a grin. "So, where do we go today?" she said standing up, Byakuya doing the same.

He groaned. "Training with your sister"

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be there" she said smiling.

* * *

"Come on, Byakuya-bo, you're looking pretty pathetic right now" Yoruichi said while Yumiko stood next to her, watching Byakuya as he panted from the many failed attempts of trying to flash step around his manor and back in less than 5 seconds.

"Shut up, you damned woman!" Byakuya angrily said.

Yoruichi laughed. "No good, little Byakuya, you're not looking very good right now, and you wouldn't want to make a weak impression on my pretty little sister, would you?" Yoruichi teased. "Yoruichi!" Yumiko said.

"I'm just stating facts, Yumiko" Yoruichi said.

"Who asked for your opinion, anyways?" he said angrily.

"Hmm… I got it! Yumiko, why don't you demonstrate to Byakuya how you do things? That should help him" Yoruichi said having a great idea. She thought that if Yumiko beat Byakuya, knowing of his cocky personality, he would start to think of Yumiko as competition, and everybody knows, Byakuya Kuchiki does not like to lose.

"I don't think I should…" Yumiko said.

"Come on, please?" Yoruichi pleaded.

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "Fine"

"Ok, 1…2…3… Flashstep!" Yoruichi said.

As Yumiko flash stepped around Byakuya's manor, Yoruichi counted. Yumiko finally got back and stood in the same place she did before, looking like it was no haste at all.

"Wow, 4 and a half seconds, what do you think, Byakuya-boy?" but when they looked at where Byakuya was supposed to be standing, he was already gone. But after wards, he came back, panting. "Damn it, 8 seconds" he said, then disappeared again. Yoruichi smiled. _Yoruichi, you are some kind of genius… _She thought.

* * *

"Sorry, Byakuya-sama" Yumiko said looking down at Byakuya after she beat him at hand to hand combat and fighting with wooden swords. Byakuya slowly stood up, rejecting Yumiko's offer when she held out her hand. "Just never mind! I'll see you at the manor!" Byakuya left Yumiko with her confused thoughts. Yoruichi smiled.

* * *

Byakuya walked through the halls of the Kuchiki manor with his hand on his chin, thinking about what happened and how he could be so weak. _How could I lose so easily?_

He would usually be able to complete Yoruichi's training with ease, but today just went horrible. He stopped abruptly to the sound of a big boom. He ran to the dojo where he heard the boom. He slid the doors open to see Yumiko panting, her hand smoking. He looked at where her hand was pointing to. There was a target board that was just a bit far from the middle. It looks like it's been hit a couple of times, but didn't make the target.

"Yumiko?" Yumiko turned around.

"Oh, hi byakuya" she said trying not to pant being giving him a sweet smile while moving her bangs to the side.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked walking over to Yumiko.

"Well, you see, I kind of suck at Shakaho" Yumiko said sighing. Byakuya smiled. Kido was his specialty. He was better at something that Yumiko wasn't. He laughed. Yumiko blushed.

"Hey! don't tell anyone! and besides! I beat you at everything else, so I wouldn't be laughing!" she said. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"That fight was rigged! And my flash step today was off! Anyways, Shakaho is easy, here" he said positioning himself around her to help her aim her hand for the Kido, their skin touching which sent a tingling feeling throughout Byakuya's body as well as Yumiko. Yumiko blushed inside.

"Try not to move your hand as you do the Shakaho, it'll mess you up, build up your spiritual energy, then…"

"Hado number 31, Shakaho!" Yumiko said. The Kido shot exactly at the target.

"There" Byakuya said letting go. Yumiko smiled.

"Thanks! I kind of forgot how to do a shakaho about a week ago, I don't know why, thanks" Yumiko said hugging him. He was taken back a bit and just couldn't hold in the blush anymore. She stopped hugging him. "Now come on, my grandpa told me to make sure that you make it to the elders meeting for our clans today" she said dragging a blushing byakuya by the arm. It's been one of the first times he's ever been hugged by a girl who wasn't a fanatic about him, or attacked him because he was who he was.

* * *

"I have to admit, Bya-kun, that's pretty impressive, 3 seconds, you beat my sister!" Yoruichi said at their next training. "What got into you?"

"Don't call me that, you werecat! And I don't know, I was a bit off today!" he said crossing his arms.

Yoruichi smiled looking at Yumiko. _Yumiko, what did you do... you didn't!_

She thought with a surprised look on her face while looking at Yumiko.

Hehe…


	4. Chapter 4:The Crimson Lotus Blooms

**A/N: Hello. Well, I'm guessing that you're wondering what Yumiko's Zanpaktou is like, so this chapter will explain it all, as well as my profile : P. I'm also going to post a bit of a Christmas special chapter, so you can look forward to it. This chapter is kind of cheesy to me, and long.R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 4- The Fire Lotus blooms**

"What the hell is this?" Byakuya said, staring at a big box in front of his room door. "I don't know" Yumiko said, popping out from Byakuya's right shoulder. They pulled the box into Byakuya's room and opened it up peeking inside. Byakuya had a confused look on his face while Yumiko's face lightened up.

* * *

"I hope that this was the right decision" Mizuki, Yumiko and Yoruichi's mom said while fidgeting with her fingers. Mizuki and Yoruichi were in the Shihoin Manor having tea.

Yoruichi took a sip of tea.

"Relax mom, Yumiko can handle it"

"You better be right about this, Yoruichi, were putting the whole Seireitei at risk, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I know, but Yumiko is getting older now, and she's even with Byakuya-bo right now as we speak, they're pretty close now, and I know that they'll eventually be together, remember when I had to go through mine?"

Mizuki sighed at the flashback of a huge explosion.

"Don't remind me, this is exactly why I wanted to make sure that Yumiko is completely sure, or else there's going to be a history repeat"

Yoruichi laughed. "Come on mom, Yumiko will be just fine, if you're still not positive, why don't we give her a little test?" Yoruichi said with her devilish smile.

* * *

"Yes!" Yumiko said taking it out of the box.

"Is that you're zanpaktou" Byakuya asked watching Yumiko as she held a sword with a clear and shiny sheathe that showed the silver blade that had a light red hilt.

"This is Kurenaihasu" Yumiko said admiring her zanpaktou. She slowly gripped the hilt of her zanpaktou, feeling so good to have her zanpaktou back.

"I was wondering why you didn't have a zanpaktou" Byakuya said.

"My mom said that she had to take it away for some important reason, I wonder why she gave it back to me today" Yumiko said as her voice turned into a whisper. Yumiko's eyes widened. She lost grip of her zanpaktou and collapsed on the floor gripping the glowing lotus pendant on her necklace.

"Yumiko!" Byakuya said trying to wake her up.

* * *

Yumiko's eyes slowly opened and she felt the ground below her. It was soft and glimmering. She stood up, looking at her surroundings. She was in a big lotus with the edges on fire that was floating on a river of fire.

_This is… _"Kurenaihasu!" Yumiko said trying to find her zanpaktou.

"Hi Yumiko!" a girl-ish voice behind her said. She looked back and saw a girl with flowing red hair and red eyes with a short light red kimono made out of lotus petals and the same necklace the Yumiko had around her neck and her shoes were also made out of lotus petals. Yumiko smiled at the beauty of her zanpaktou, very proud.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kurenai" she called her zanpaktou using her nickname.

"Yes, but now I know why you're mom took me away, I think it's time" she said smiling. Their necklaces glowed.

Yumiko held the pendant in her hands, looking deeply into the middle, seeing Byakuya smile. She was surprised, wondering why she just saw him.

"Did you see someone?" Kurenai asked. Yumiko looked up surprised.

"Umm, yah, how'd you know?" Kurenai giggled.

"I knew it! Okay, listen to what I'm about to tell you…"

* * *

"Yumiko! Yumiko! Yumiko!" Byakuya screamed still trying to wake her up.

"I wonder if this like this story that I heard in the human world" one of yumiko's protection squad members said as he looked at Byakuya.

"What story?"

"Well, when I went to the human world, I heard this story about a young and beautiful maiden who was in a cursed and deep sleep because of an evil witch's plan, and only true love's first kiss can break the curse, and then one day, a prince came and laid a kiss on her, and she awoke, breaking the curse"

He said closing the story. Byakuya's eye twitched.

"So are you saying- the squad member nodded his head cutting him off. Byakuya actually doubted this would work, but he didn't know what else to do. So he leaned in, but stopped.

"No way in hell" but he didn't know why, it seemed to him like he really wanted to.

* * *

Yumiko opened her eyes, and the first dace she saw was Byakuya's. Her eyes widened, trying not to jump back.

"Yumiko! What happened to you?"

"Uh-uhm, nothing, I'm fine" the pendant glowed again and she felt a hollows prescence.

* * *

"I wouldn't consider myself a witch" Yoruichi said.

"I would" Ginrei mumbled.

"What? Yoruichi said.

"It's none of you concern, but if my manor will get destroyed, It will be your concern" Ginrei said.

"Shhhhh! She's going to fight now!"

* * *

They ran outside and looked up at the menos grande as it roared. Without thinking, Yumiko grabbed her zanpaktou and drew it.

"Flare, Kurenaihasu!"

Her zanpaktou turned into a big sword with a big red blade with a light red hilt and red ruby jewels at the end of the hilt. Jumped and implanted her sword into the ground which cracked the ground making it overflow with flames and a red lotus bloomed from the ground and closed crushing and burning the menos grande and it all returned to normal leaving behind a red lotus petal as it's mark.

"that's my sister alright" Yoruichi said.

* * *

_I want you to remember the first face you see, and if it is the same face you saw in the lotus, I would like you to remember that same face and that same person, for you will be bound by fate no mater what…_

Yumiko remembered those words that kurenai said while looking at her sheathed zanpaktou wich was wrapped in a silk red cloth. _What could she possibly mean… _

Mysterious…


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas

**A/N: Hello. Well, I've been reading all of my reviews on my two stories, and I thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. Sorry, I've just been so busy these past two weeks, so it's been a long time. This chapter is the holiday special! Woohooo! Anyways, I had to type this really quickly because I have to go to flagstaff, so I might not be able to update for a week or two. Reviews are the reason that keeps me updating, so reviews please! I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**WARNING: This is EXREMLEY long.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 5- Christmas **

"Hey! Can anyone give me a hand over here?" Kisuke Urahara said as he struggled to untangle his hands from ribbons he was tying for a present. Yumiko sighed and untangled his hands carefully, trying not to hurt him.

"You may be a great scientist and captain, but you're still an idiot" she said. Yumiko was staying over at Kisuke's while Yoruichi was on a mission, so she was helping Kisuke wrap presents. She was there many times because of her sister, and Kisuke was somewhat messy, so Yoruichi asked Yumiko to help Kisuke with cleaning and decorating his room. They had just finished decorating and now they were wrapping presents.

"Aww, that's a mean thing to say Yumiko-san"

"You're right, I'm sorry" Yumiko said leaning against his back and drinking the hot chocolate that her sister got her from the world of the living.

"It's okay, so, aren't you supposed to be with Ginrei-sama's grandson?" he said looking at his hand then turned around to look at Yumiko. Yumiko's eyes widened.

_Flashback…_

"_O hey, Yumiko, the guy that's supposed to guard _

_Byakuya-bo today is sick so you're going to have to take over, alright?" Yoruichi said before she left her sister to go to her mission. _

"_Screw lights! Flare, Kurenaihasu!" Yumiko said madly stompin on the tangled lights and released her zanpaktou. Ever since she got her zanpaktou back, her hidden hot-tempered personality has been showing from time to time. She slashed the air numerous times and fire shot out but stayed in mid-air. She pointed her zanpaktou towards the ground with both of her hands while she closed her eyes, concentrating making the rubies float and glow. The fire that she slashed circled her manor, each turning into the shape o a lotus and started to blink different colors and connected to each other, making the Shihoin manor a sight to behold, not making the manor completely set on fire. She sighed looking at the manor. "Hey, sis, did you hear what I said?" _

"_yeah, yeah, yeah, good luck on your mission" she said._

_Yoruichi laughed. "See yeah, hey, don't you think you're using you're zanpaktou irresponsibly? What if you set the manor on fire?" Yoruichi stopped and blinked for a minute._

"_Now I sound like you, mom jinxed me, Anyways, good luck" she said leaving._

_End of Flashback…_

Yumiko spit her hot chocolate all over Kisuke.

"Why didn't you remind me earlier!" she said rushing.

* * *

"Shit, I'm going to be late! Damn those lights!" Byakuya said flash stepping through the streets of the Seireitei to Yumiko's Manor, hoping Yumiko wasn't going to be mad because she was looking for him. Byakuya collided with someone falling on to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Byakuya and Yumiko said yelling at each other. Yumiko looked up to see that she had bumped into Byakuya and now they were in quite an awkward position. They quickly stood up, trying their best not to blush.

"S-so, sorry I'm late, there were these lights, and Kisuke-

Yumiko said.

"Woah, wait, you were late? I was late, and lights were-

He said.

"But, wait, how… Ok, let's just move on, all right?" She said.

"I agree" he said.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Yumiko said.

"No where really, let's just go to my manor"

"Are you sure? You know, did you finish your Christmas shopping and everything?" Yumiko asked as they started to walk to Byakuya's manor. There was only a week left until Christmas after all.

"Normally, my grandfather would do that, I only chose a present for one person" he said still looking ahead.

"Who?" Yumiko asked looking at Byakuya a little curiously, wondering who this 'special person' was. She did the same thing, but that person was…

"You" Byakuya said not even hesitating. Yumiko's eyes widened.

"That's weird" Yumiko said. Byakuya looked at her.

"What?"

"I did the same" she said smiling, not feeling as weird about it as she did before.

Byakuya was a little surprised. "S-so, what do you usually do for Christmas?" Byakuya asked changing the subject.

Yumiko smiled. Christmas was her favorite holiday and this year, she was going to spend it with Byakuya. Not just because of her job, but because she thought it'd be nice.

"Guess you'll find out"

*~Christmas morning~*

"Yoruichi! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Yumiko yelled trying to wake her sister up. She was in Yoruichi's room, trying to wake her up so she could get dressed for and represent her family in the Christmas party the Seireitei has every year, and every year, she has the unfortunate job of having to wake her up. She's been trying to wake her up for the past hour.

"No! You do it!" Yoruichi complained with her face buried in a pillow, attempting to sleep once again. Yumiko's eye started to twitch. She left the room and returned with a bucket of water.

"You asked for it!" she dumped the bucket of cold water on her sister, causing her to jump a little. She was half cat after all, and hated cold water. She shook off the water and made Yumiko dripping wet, then went back to sleep. Yoruichi was still too tired to do anything, due to her mission yesterday, so she slept late. Yumiko sighed.

"Guess I have no choice" Yumiko pulled the futon her sister was sleeping on and dragged her through the halls of her manor and into her parent's room. Her mother was in a nice red Kimono that was specially tailored and was ready to go.

"Mom! Yoruichi's being a butt head!"

Her mom sighed. "Just get dressed, Yumiko, I'll take care of your sister, oh, and you have lots of presents from some fans and friends of yours, they should be in your room"

Yumiko walked out of the room, hoping it wasn't as worse as last year's also remembering her plans for today.

"Yoruichi, what are you up to" Moriko said looking at her devious daughter. Yoruichi sat up and smiled.

"Just firing up this Christmas for Yumiko and little Byakuya, like you told me to"

* * *

As Yumiko was getting ready for her Christmas, young Byakuya Kuchiki was buried in a sea of presents from friends, fans, and random people.

"Granfather, what am I going to do with all this?" Byakuya said looking at all of it with his grandfather there as well. Most of them were from random girls he probably didn't know.

"They're yours, Byakuya, but I'm sure you're only looking forward for someone else's present, am I correct?" Byakuya started to blush a little.

"Uhmm, Grandfather, Yumiko will be here soon, so I have to get ready, if you'll excuse me" he said stomping away. It was true; he really couldn't care less about what other random people gave him, but that Yumiko even bothered to get him something.

* * *

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Yumiko asked as her eyes shifted to look at the very busy looking Byakuya. Byakuya was taping and sealing the windows shut, basicallly sealing up every space that anyone or anything that could get into his room besides his door. After he finished sealing up the last window, he stood up wiping off a some sweat on his forehead.

"There" he said.

"Again, what are you you doing" she asked.

"Well, I was looking through all the presents i got, and somehow they all knew what I would have wanted, even though I don't even know them" Yumiko's eye's widend. The same thing happened to her. _what if..._ she thought. she covered herself, looking around cautiously. Then, Yumiko looked up remembering something. she smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Yumiko said hugging Byakuya to the floor.

"what was that for?" Byakuya said as Yumiko pushed herself up, making Yumiko on top of Byakuya this time. she got up and helped Byakuya stand up.

"I do that to everyone I know on Christmas" she said. She sat on his futon.

Yumiko took out a nicely wrapped box and put it under the pillow on his futon.

"You're opening that later" she said.

"Oh yeah" he said then took his present for her and hid it under the pillow.

"Ok, now come on or else we'll be late for the party" she said dragging him out the door.

* * *

"I'm so tired" Byakuya said as they walked into Byakuya's room. They had a great Christmas, but they had no idea how they ended up in Rukongai.

"I have a mission tomorrow, too" Yumiko said tiredly. Their eyes widened and looked up at the ceiling.

_YORUICHI! _they both yelled in their minds.

"Uh-uhmm, that's a…

"Misletoe… Yumiko said completing Byakuya's sentence.

They both sighed and did a quick kiss, showing Yoruichi that she didn't win. They parted.

"Yoruichi's just messing with us" Yumiko said.

"Probably"

But the words they spoke were not entirely true, they actually really savored that moment.

* * *

"Yoruichi! This is not what I meant when I said to make their Christmas interesting! She's too young!" Moriko complained to her relaxed daughter.

"But it will help her with controlling the seal, and it's pretty clear that it was effective" Yoruichi said looking at the two of them blushing a little with the reflection of them showing on her eyes.

Moriko sighed. "Even Yumiko… suffering the curse of the Shihoins…"

* * *

Wow, I think I could have done better. Sorry that this chapter is kind of sucky. Anyways, the next one WILL be better, I promise you that. But the ending did leave a little hint about what the future chapters will be about.


	6. Chapter 6:Raging Fire or Gentle Water 1

**A/N: Hello. I made this during my trip in flagstaff. There wasn't any snow outside and I brought my laptop. I keep my promises. I didn't really know what the next chapter was about, but through an experience in flagstaff, I remembered. Extra long, only part one. Didn't want to make it so long, it would have been 16 pages. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 6- Raging Fire or Gentle water Part 1**

"Commander Yumiko, Commander, Yumiko, Commander, Ma'am! You're going to be late for your shift!" one of Yumiko's squad members about her age said. Yumiko was still sleeping because of trying to chase her sister to calm down from a sudden sugar rush, and very few people can calm her down from that.

"Excuse me, but that is not at all the proper way to wake Lady Yumiko up" one of Yumiko's young maids said.

"Well, we're very sorry, but we have to wake her up now"

"But I assure you there is a proper way to do so!"

"Look, I don't care, lady!" he said getting angry.

The maid gasped and slapped him with her fan "Nicely!" she said.

"You're so horrible with women, Tatsuya, Lady Yumiko, please wake up, you have to attend to your duties" another squad member about Yumiko's age said.

"I like him better" the maid said. Yumiko slowly woke up to the bickering of her two subordinates and maid. She sat up rubbing her right eye, remembering when her sister kicked her eye, but hardly.

"What's with the bickering?" she asked as she straightened her hair.

"Lady Yumiko, it's your shift today"

Yumiko blinked a few times. She looked at her calendar, her reminders, and her clock.

"No it's not, I'm pretty sure it's Hachirou's, Meizurou's, and Kyo's shift today with 2 others"

The two subordinates looked at each other nervously.

"What?" Yumiko asked.

"I think we should just show you" the one named Tatsuya said.

* * *

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumiko said messing up her hair.

"That doesn't really look very cute, sis" Yoruichi said patting her stressed sister's shoulder. Yumiko was now staring at her severely injured subordinates.

"Explain" Yumiko angrily said looking at Tatsuya and the other subordinate from earlier. They were very frightened, especially from seeing her zanpaktou's power, her fury, and her eyes that could pierce through anyone's eyes and make them feel inferior.

"Well, umm, Byakuya-sama- Tatsuya started.

"Was unfamiliar with them, so-

"He thought they were, real assassins"

Yumiko clenched her fists angrily. They were her best and strongest men on her team.

"Ooooohhh, Hitomi's getting mad…" Yoruichi said holding in a giggle.

"Byakuya!"

* * *

Poor Byakuya was training behind his manor, unknowingly of what awaits him. Yumiko angrily stomped to Byakuya, resisting the urge to draw her zanpaktou, so she stayed in her spot and stared at him. But to Byakuya, her piercing red eyes alone make him feel like he's being suffocated.

"Umm, hi?" he asked, trying not to give in to her eyes, although he loved her eyes, but not when they're angry at them.

"Why did you beat down my subordinates?"

"What are you talking about, the only people I beat down today was- Byakuya eyes widened.

"Oh, right…"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry, but all your subordinates look like assassins to me!"

"They are assassins! But those assassins that protect that protect your ass! And what do you do? Beat them down!"

"I'm sorry" he said like he meant it. But Yumiko was still angry.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't try to beat me down yet! I dress like my subordinates practically all the time!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Byakuya said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. They both looked straight into each other's eyes, and if there were people around them, they could have probably sworn they heard a bell ringing.

"And I would've known if it was you, if I did hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself" he said really meaning it, and it was true. There was a moment and Yumiko's black stormy clouds in her head vanished, no longer mad.

"Byakuya…"

"Ahem…" Byakuya and Yumiko looked in the same direction of where they heard someone say something. Yoruichi and his grandfather walking their way

"Meow!" Yoruichi said pretending to be a cat.

"It's one of your outbursts again…" Kisuke said.

"It looks like only little Byakuya found out how to handle Yumiko's outbursts, even I don't know how to do that" Yoruichi said looking closely. He quickly let go of her arm making sure no one there would have any dirty thoughts.

"What outbursts?" Yoruichi laughed. She absolutely loved when her sister was clueless sometimes.

"I'll tell you when you're older" she said ruffling Yumiko's hair.

"Byakuya-kun!" a girly voice called. A girl with curly blonde hair and sea blue eyes wearing a light pink kimono with a green oobi ran in our direction. Byakuya's eye started to twitch.

"Damn it…" he said flashstepping away while grabbing Yumiko along with him.

Yoruichi grinned while crossing her arms. "I have a good feeling about this"

"I don't" Ginrei said feeling a bit scared and horrified inside, but those feelings disappeared in no time. As soon as the girl got there, she looked around.

"Where's Byakuya-kun? I swore I saw him here a minute ago"

"There was an enraged fire here a minute ago too" Yoruichi said lightly elbowing Ginrei.

"But she was calmed down by a prince, then saw the sea flowing near" he said adding in to the joke.

"And he took the fire away in a flash all the way to…" Yoruichi said elbowing him again.

"The place where love and the cherry blossoms fly" they said jokingly. Yoruichi laughed a big laugh while Ginrei kept a straight face. The poor girl didn't know what was going on, but it didn't seem right to her.

* * *

"What was that for? And who was that?" Yumiko asked as they were sitting back to back on the ground in the woods.

He sighed. "She's Kimi of then Shiba clan, well, I call her the devil of the sea"

"You have nicknames for everyone, don't you?" she said.

"You're notorious red"

"What?"

"Everyone likes the name"

"W-whatever, anyways, why the devil of the sea?"

"People say that she's just like the sea, beautiful, petite, and elegant"

"And what's she in your eyes?" Yumiko said. In her time with Byakuya, she learned two things. One, a sugar rush for him is bad, and two, Byakuya's point of view is way different than other people's point of view.

"She's evil, deceiving, lying, and too clingy!"

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"No one can be such a goody goody! I know she has a completely different character, and she tries to be with me every chance she has"

"I go everywhere with you all the time, where has she been?"

"She had to travel somewhere, I don't know"

"But why don't you like her, you don't know if she's such a bad person"

"She's too creepy, it's just not natural" Yumiko stood up and started to drag Byakuya.

"What are you doing?" Byakya asked.

"My job is to protect you and your reputation, and Notorious Red does not fail" she said with a grin.

He sighed and stood up. "I guess she doesn't"


	7. Chapter 7:Raging Fire or Gentle Water 2

**A/N: Hello. Well, I've been reading all of my reviews on my two stories, and I thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. Both of my stories will have Christmas chapters. I'm grateful for all the reviews I have so far. And Sweet and Deadly, I'm honored for inspiring you to write something. This chapter explains… most of it.**

**Thank you Black Cat Angel, Jiyle, Kaiser969, and ReNaY, and Night for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 7- Raging Fire or Gentle Water Part 2**

"Go on, what do you say?" Yumiko said with her arms crossed. She was standing right behind Byakuya with Yoruichi and Ginrei stared with wide eyes in disbelief that Yumiko got Byakuya to apologize. Well, more rather, attempt to apologize. But that was shocking enough. Byakuya stood face to face with Kimi, or, the devil of the sea. Ginrei never would have thought that a young girl could do what he couldn't, shape Byakuya's personality.

"Now, Byakuya" she said starting to tap her foot. Kimi stood there with wide clear blue eyes, waiting. Byakuya turned away; he hated those eyes, the eyes of innocence.

"You don't have to apologize, its fine" Kimi said with a smile.

"Nope, Byakuya should apologize, Byakuya, anytime now"

He gulped. "I'd much rather you burn me" he said re-opening his eyes to look at Yumiko's instead.

Yumiko sighed. "Look Byakuya, If you can apologize to me, then you can apologize to her, now, say it"

He didn't budge.

"Please?"

He looked back at Kimi, then at Yumiko. "If I do, can we leave?"

"Sure"

* * *

"This isn't what I meant" Byakuya said with an annoyed tone. His left eye started to twitch. Yumiko, Kimi, and Byakuya were all walking around in the Seireitei. Of course Yumiko's subordinates were hidden making sure no harm comes to Byakuya or Kimi while 2 of yoruichi's subordinates were hidden making sure nothing happens to Yumiko, although, Yumiko was perfectly capable of protecting herself. Byakuya was also armed with his zanpaktou with him, and Kimi had a dagger she was able to fight with. The reason of why Byakuya was angered was because…

_Flashback…_

"_Byakuya, I want you to accompany Kimi, go with her to where ever she desires, the Kuchiki Clan, the Shihoin Clan, and the Shiba Clan have to discuss some impotant matters" Ginrei told his grandson._

"_Yeah you go to Yumiko, make sure nothing happens to them, I'll send you two of my subordinates, not like you'll need it though, gotta make sure you don't have any competition for Byakuya-bo, right" Yoruichi said winking at her sister._

"_What?" Yumiko said._

"_What?"Byakuya said._

"_What?" Kimi said. _

"_This is your chance to pick Byakuya-bo, Fiery Yumiko or gentle Kimi, go!" Yoruichi said pushing them out._

_End of Flashback…_

Byakuya had no idea what Yoruichi was talking about, and he hated the fact that even though his grandfather knew well that he hated Kimi, but he sends him with her anyways. The only good thing was that Yumiko was there.

"If three of the four great noble families are discussing something, it must be important, so we have to stay out of it" Yumiko said. While they were walking, Yumiko was in the middle, Byakuya was on her right while Kimi was on her left.

"That's right, my cousins Kaien and Kukkaku are going to be there and they said that it's really important" Kimi said in her gentle voice. Byakuya sighed wishing that the day would just go by. They walked in silence, Yumiko noticing the tension.

"So, Kimi, what relationship do you and Byakuya have exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Me and Byakuya were childhood friends" she said. Yumiko had a confused look on her face. As Byakuya described, he hated her.

"Uhm, really?" Yumiko asked.

"That's right" Kimi said confidently.

"Not really" Byakuya grumbled. Yumiko elbowed him.

"Actually, believe it or not, Byakuya and I were almost betrothed"

Yumiko's eyes widened. "What?" She looked back from Byakuya, who was looking at the ground, to Kimi, who was also looking at the ground with a gentle smile on her face.

"Uhmm…" Yumiko said not knowing what to do. She didn't really know what to do, or what was happening. But Yumiko now understood why the whole time it was kind of awkward for them. All of a sudden, one of her subordinates, Tatsuya from this morning, came down kneeling before her.

"Commander, we have a message from your sister, a group in the south needs backup on a mission and assigned it to you, she said that you may abandon your current mission for now, me and the other subordinates will remain" he said.

"I understand, I'll see you late guys"

She flashstepped away worried of what would happen then.

They both looked back from where Yumiko disappeared, then at each other.

* * *

Byakuya and Kimi were laughing on a hill side. Somehow, they started to get along.

"I don't believe that!" Byakuya said still laughing a bit.

"I'm not lying" Kimi said also laughing a bit. The both sighed.

"Hey Kimi, I need to know" Byakuya asked.

"What?"

"Before, what made you ask my grandfather to marry me?"

She smiled. "That day…"

_Flashback…_

"_Oww!" a young girl with short, blonde, and curly blonde hair said. She fell down on rugged rocks and tried to cushion the fall with her hands. No one had helped her up, so she felt hurt. She looked at her finger, which, surprisingly, was the only thing that bled. She looked up to see a young boy about her age with black hair and gray eyes running to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand._

"_Are you ok?" he asked in a sweet tone. Kimi stared for a moment then nodded. He sucked the blood from her finger. She looked at his face for a moment and saw that he was a kind caring person who was the only one who helped her._

_

* * *

"__You're Kimi?" Byakuya said in shock. Kimi nodded. He smiled._

"_That's great! Come on!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along._

_End of Flashback…_

"Oh yeah, that…" Byakuya said.

"You looked so kind that day, we became great friends, and you were my very first love" she said hugging her knees, blushing.

Byakuya stayed silent. He didn't really know what to do. Byakuya was confessed to by fans lots of times, but this was quite different. He started to remember his childhood memories. He started to remember how he used to enjoy his time with her, how he loved the way her hair fell perfectly to frame her face, how her eyes sparkled like the sun shining on the sea itself. He almost forgot why he hated her so much, until he looked at his hands...

_Flashback…_

"_No! I refuse to, grandfather!" young Byakuya screamed. He had to desire to be forced into marriage._

"_You must understand, Byakuya, it will be good for the clan"_

"_No!"_

"_Hi, Byakuya-kun!" Kimi said walking in from the door. He looked at her._

"_I hate you!" he said then ran out the door._

_End of Flashback…_

He looked to his right and saw a shadow flash step away.


	8. Chapter 8:Raging Fire or Gentle Water 3

**A/N: Hello. Well, I've been reading all of my reviews on my two stories, and I thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. I am really sorry for not updating for a really long time! I've just been so busy lately, and I've been waiting for more reviews in my other Fanfic, so I'm updating this one first. Again, so sorry T_T I think this fanfic is more popular than my other one, lol**

**Thank you Black Cat Angel, Jiyle, Kaiser969, and ReNaY, JuzSomeone, and Night for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 8- Raging Fire or Gentle Water Part 3**

"Ok, you know, it really wasn't that big a deal" Yumiko said looking at Byakuya who was exhausted from explaining what happened with him and Kimi.

"But weren't u that shadow?" Byakuya asked still panting.

"What shadow?" Byakuya had a confused look on his face. Kimi just stood there, looking as innocent as ever. _Then who was that? _He thought.

"Oh, then never mind" Byakuya said still deep in thought.

"Yumiko! Byakuya! Kimi!" Yoruichi called walking towards them. The three of them turned their attention to the woman walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked in an annoyed tone.

"You did a great job today, Yumiko! They really appreciated your help." Yoruichi said messing up Yumiko's hair. Yumiko pushed her away and fixed her messed up hair.

"Oh yeah, and it's been decided at the meeting that you will be Kimi's temporary protector while we decide who's going to be her permanent protector"

Kimi smiled. "That's great! I hope you do well, Yumiko" Kimi said in her voice of innocence.

* * *

Yumiko walked outside and took a deep breath after another boring omnitsukido meeting. She looked around. It was completely silent. She smiled.

"It's so peaceful…"

She started to walk to her next destination. She paused when she heard a sound like the waves on a beach. She looked behind her and her eyes widened. Huge waves started to roll in out of nowhere and it blasted her through the walls of the squad 2 barracks. It was like the ocean in a storm tossing a ship back and forth back and forth, only instead of a ship, it was poor Yumiko, confused and trying to reach for her zanpaktou, only she couldn't even see it. When the waves finally stopped, she banged against a wooden wall in the squad 2 barracks, and the last this she saw was a dagger fall to the ground.

* * *

Yumiko slowly opened her eyes. She traced the bruised marks on her head with her fingers. She looked at her hand and saw a little blood on her hand. Her body ached with pain as she moved. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. She coughed and looked at her hands. She lay in the place she did before. _What happened? Why didn't anyone notice me here? _She thought as her confused feelings mixed inside of her.

"Yumiko!" a voice said right next to her. She looked to her right and saw Kimi kneeling down beside her with her usual innocent look.

"K-Kimi?" she said in a week voice.

"Ugh, Kimi, did you trip?"

_Seriously? Trip? What's wrong with you, damn it!_

"Why are you all wet?" Kimi asked.

"Here, I'll go get some towels" she said standing up and walking away. Yumiko's eyes widened. A dagger was hanging lazily out of her pocket.

* * *

"Yumiko!" Byakuya called has he slammed the door open. After he heard what happened, he rushed to the squad 4 barracks and into her room. Yoruichi, 4th squad Captain Unohana, Mizuki, and Ginrei. Mizuki was holding her daughters bruised hand. Yumiko was unconscious with her head leaning a little to the right.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked slowly walking towards Yumiko.

"We found Yumiko wet and bruised in the squad 2 barracks. We don't know what happened, but considering the damage done, she's gone through a lot. She may not awaken for a long time. Her lungs and throat were filled with water and have been severely damaged, so she can barely breathe. Her arms, legs, and neck have also been badly bruised. She may not be able to talk for a while. Also, when she wakes up, please inform me and keep her from doing any physical activity" Captain Unohana said.

Mizuki felt like she was dying as she heard all this information about her daughter and Yoruichi comforted her.

"Come on, Mom, let's give Yumiko some rest" Yoruichi said guiding her out the door.

"I'll give you a moment alone with her" Captain Unohana said leaving as well as Ginrei.

Byakuya slowly walked towards Yumiko's unconscious body. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Yumiko. He looked at her body and noticed the bruise on her neck. He took her hand and noticed the bruises around her arms.

"What happened to you?" Byakuya asked. She shivered a little.

"Water…" Yumiko said weakly. Byakuya's eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9:Raging Fire or Gentle Water 4

**A/N: Hello. Thank you SOOOOOOOO much everyone for the awesome reviews I've been getting. See, I'm grounded, so I barely get anytime to type. I hate being grounded…Grrr… **

**Thank you Black Katherine Kuran, Sweet and Deadly, Kaiser969, and JuzSomeone for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 7- Raging Fire or Gentle Water Part 4**

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Yumiko, are you awake? Yumiko!" Byakuya said cupping her delicate face with his hands.

"I'll call Unohana" He said getting up ready to rush out the door. But he was held back by a strong grip on his wrist.

"Keep your mouth shut or we'll get caught" Yumiko said with her left eye open. Byakuya was just in disbelief. He relooked at her entire body and all the bruises and marks that were on her body a second ago disappeared without a trace.

"Y-Yumiko" Byakuya stuttered as her grip loosened.

"Is that really you?" he asked poking her face.

"Yes, it's me, now stop poking me like I'm a freak!" she said sitting up properly. There was a moment of silence as Byakuya gathered himself together.

"What the hell happened to you? Do know how worried I was?" Yumiko's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but you know, you should've known I wouldn't go down that easily" he sighed. He cupped her untainted face and put his forehead against hers making their eyes meet.

"Next time, just please don't worry me like that, okay?" Byakuya said in the sweetest tone he can. It was a beautiful sight, much like a prince trying to capture the heart of the princess who refuses to believe she's in love.

Yumiko blushed with the sudden contact. Not very long ago, he started to learn that one of the only ways to get through Yumiko's stubbornness is to make her blush. If you can do that, she's about as weak as a dog with a limp. She looked away, trying not look to deep into his eyes.

"I know, I won't" she said weakly.

"Now, tell me what happened" he said letting her go and putting a strand of her hair back into place. She then put a serious look on her face.

"Ok, now, listen to me carefully, first…

* * *

Mizuki walked to her daughter's room with her other daughter by her side. They opened the door to see Byakuya holding Yumiko's hand, unconscious and covered in bruises and marks once again.

"Thank you for watching over my daughter, Byakuya-san, you're a very good friend to her"

"Yeah" he said standing up, still not letting go of her hand.

"I'm here!" Kimi said running into the room. They all looked at Kimi, who walked up next to Yumiko's bed.

"Is she alright? No one ever told me she was injured"

"This is all your fault" he said in a mad and serious voice. Kimi looked up.

"You did this to her, didn't you?"

"What? What are you saying?" Kimi said walking back.

"your brother told me everything about you and your abilities, the water that your dagger generates has bits of spiritual pressure in it that can kill instantly unless they can shield themselves with their own spiritual pressure first, Yumiko's lucky she got away with just this, isn't she?" Byakuya asked. "What…that isn't true… that isn't true!" Kimi said screaming. A shadow tried to come at Byakuya, but someone blocked it with a kunai knife.

"I was wondering when you'd stop hiding"

"Yumiko!"


	10. Chapter 10:Raging Fire or Gentle Water 5

**A/N: Hi! Sry that I haven't been able to update for a while, had a lot of tests and quizzes, it was rly tiring. But, I'm back! And, ready to update. Hope u like this, I left u in a cliffhanger last time, this will explain it all. Expect Next chapter to be better than this one. For Valentine's day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 10- Raging Fire or Gentle Water Part 5**

"I wondered when you would stop hiding" Yumiko said, blocking an attack made for Byakuya. The shadow flipped in the air and landed on the ground next to the frightened Kimi. Yumiko turned her eyes to look at Byakuya, still facing the un-identified looking shadow, hiding in the dark part of the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Although after what just happened, he still had a calm look on his face.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"What do you think?" she replied.

Mizuki looked at her daughter from head to toe. All the bruises, scratches, and stitches have disappeared once again."What's going on- Mizuki started, but Yoruichi stopped her and shook her head, meaning to leave the situation to them.

"Come out, I already know who you are" Yumiko said drawing her zanpaktou. As the tension grew, Kimi was still frightened. She looked up at the shadow, frightened.

* * *

"Another me?" Kimi said confused. The person in front of her looked exactly like her, but was wearing black.

"I have heard many things about you, Yumiko Shihoin, You indeed deserve your title as Notorious Red" her twin said in a noble and proud voice. Byakuya and Kimi were confused. It seems that the only people who knew what was going on were Yumiko and Kimi's twin.

"Can someone explain?" Byakuya asked. Kimi's twin glared at Byakuya.

"I am Tami Shiba, also Kimi Shiba's sister and Gaurdian" Tami spoke.

"Tami and Kimi Shiba, the first twins in history to be born into the Shiba clan, when they were born, they had a high amount of spiritual pressure" Yumiko said.

"From birth, I was always the stronger one and my spiritual pressure always seemed to crush my sister, so to preserve my sister's health, I was the one who trained to be stronger while my sister had to become the head of the clan. When I finally became strong enough to protect my sister, I became her guardian and protected her from within the shadows, fulfilling her every wish"

"But you were found by Byakuya, failing to hide yourself. You've also slipped up multiple times. There has been a legend of you. You both have the daggers of the Shiba clan. You have one and Kimi does too. Only hers curves to the right and yours curves to the left. Those daggers were forged from your own spiritual pressure, which can generate water, but spiritual pressure flows through it as much as it does through regular soul reapers. But Kimi doesn't know how to do that, but you do. You almost killed me with it too, didn't you?" As they listened to what Yumiko said, they were astonished at what they just heard.

Tami clenched her fist. "How did you figure everything out" she asked.

"Kaien told me to await your return and see if your spiritual pressure would go out of control, since yours is different and unstable and too powerful for your body to handle" The other people looked at each other in the room, noticing that her spiritual pressure was strong.

Tami sighed. "My cover is blown"

Kimi smiled. "But now you get to be my real sister"

* * *

After everything was settled, things went back to normal, until Valentine's day came to the Soul Society, the one day when all the fan girls come out and are deadly as ever.


	11. Chapter 11:Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hi! Sry that I haven't been able to update for a while. I was EXTREMLY sick. I could barely sit up. But I'm back and I could type. I also know it's late, but I really want to write this. Hope you like it! This also gives A LOT of hints for the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 11- Valentine's Day**

"Help Yumiko for me, alright?" a girl that bore a resemblance to Yumiko said winking. She was wearing a red Yukuta, a red lotus in her hair, and had the same red eyes. She smiled.

"The seal will break soon, she's gonna need your help, Now wake up"

Byakuya woke up to a light knocking. He opened his eyes and sat up.

_What was that dream all about…was that Yumiko's Zanpaktou? _He said recalling the red lotus in her hair. He then heard another knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door.

"Hello?" he said looking around. No one was there. But he looked down and saw a box. He reached for the box, but as he did, it suddenly opened and a girls hand grabbed his arm.

"Gah!" Byakuya screamed surprised. The girl held onto his arm.

"Eek! I got him!" she screamed happily. All of a sudden, the sound of screaming girls grew louder and louder. Byakuya struggled to get free, a little ashamed that he couldn't get free, but the girl seemed to get viscous every time he tried to push her off. He simply couldn't hurt a girl unless it was a battle or otherwise, it just wasn't how he did things.

"Shit!" he cursed. Another set of hands separated them and pushed him inside. Yumiko and her subordinates shut the door and leaned on it trying to prevent the girls from busting the door open.

"Are you ok?" Yumiko asked. The girls outside banged and banged on the door, still hearing their loud screams from outside.

"What's going on?" Byakuya asked.

Yumiko pushed hard on the door along with her other 2 subordinates.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to be careful today? It's Valentine's day!" she said.

"Commander Yumiko, please leave this to us" one of the subordinates said.

"Fine, I'll send some people to help you out, Byakuya, come on, they're after you" she said.

* * *

"It wasn't like this last year, why now?" Byakuya asked. They said

"Good. We got away. All the captains, nobles, even the head captain is having trouble with the fans this year. Our popularity has sky rocketed ever since last year. I told you to be careful, you idiot!" she said.

"How was I supposed to know that a girl was gonna pop out of a freakin box!" he said in defense.

She sighed. "Yah, I had a guy grab me from a refrigerator. Ok, we'll just have to walk around the Seiretei. They stop bugging us around 7" They nodded and flash stepped to the 2nd squad barracks.

* * *

"Yoruichi, is everything going well?" Ginrei said.

"Yeah, are there any problems? We can't have this go like yours or we all really WILL die this time" Mizuki said. Mizuki, Ginrei, and Yoruichi were discussing something in Yoruichi's office.

"Nope, everything's going great, Yumiko hasn't had any outbursts yet, and her sign hasn't appeared anywhere on her body yet, and she hasn't been forced to fight with her zanpaktou yet, what about little Byakuya how's he doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"He seems to be getting along with her. Their bond grows stronger and stronger every day, and his training is going good, he should be able to do the job and help Yumiko, he shall not fail" Ginrei said confidently.

Mizuki sighed at the news. "Thank goodness Yumiko isn't as rebellious as you" she said.

"Yes, if we had two of her running around we'd all be in chaos" Ginrei said agreeing.

"Psh, you aren't much of a joy to have around either" Yoruichi said.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Hey! Back to the matters at hand! Yoruichi, what's the plan this time"

Yoruichi sighed "Anyways, we have to ease the seal, we have to be extremely careful with this, try not to stress Yumiko, and if you see any marks on her body, tell me immediately, it's very important that the seal doesn't break until it's time"

Byakuya and Yumiko walked into Yoruichi's office, which didn't really look like an office, more like a room with a throne in the middle along with a red carpet leading from the door all the way to the throne.

"Hey Yoruichi, Mom, Captain Kuchiki" Yumiko greeted.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"Leaving" Ginrei said getting up and leaving.

"By the way, Yumiko, some nice boys left chocolate for you at home, you can get them from Satou-san, ok?"

Yumiko sighed. "How many…" she asked fearing the number.

Mizuki laughed. "It's uncountable, you're going to have to count them yourself" she said. Yumiko groaned. She hated how she was forced to eat all the chocolate, not wanting to upset anyone.

"So, Byakuya-bo, how many chocolates did you get, huh?"

Yumiko sighed once again. "THAT'S uncountable. We were stuck trying to find a place to put all of them"

"The head Captain reserved a room for us to put all of the captains and lieutenants gifts and chocolates so we could eat them for the Valentine's dance we're having"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Yumiko said.

"Yup, so, are you and Byakuya-bo going together?" Yoruichi asked teasingly.

Their eyes widened.

"W-What! Well, maybe as friends, but that's it!" They both said blushing badly.

"Hmm? Are you sure about that? I don't think you'll be saying that when you see Yumiko all pretty and adorable" Yoruichi said giggling. Yumiko covered her mouth, her face turning completely red, trying to look away and hide her embarrassment.

_Yoruichi, I'm going to kill you! Why Am I blushing so much?_

Byakuya smiled looking at how embarrassed Yumiko was.

"I'm sure she'll look very beautiful" Yumiko was surprised. She just looked farther away, making sure he didn't see her embarrassment. Yoruichi smiled herself.

_Maybe with just a little push… _Yoruichi thought.

* * *

"Wow sis, you're beautiful" Yoruichi said looking at the sight that was her sister. Yumiko was wearing a silk black kimono that had red flower patterns on it with a red oobi that showed her perfect hour glass figure and red shoes and she wore dangling red lotus earrings. She also wore a nice barette of a red lotus on each side of her head, her hair flowed down her shoulders nicely and her bangs perfectly framed her face with her eyes, which was her best feature, glowing and standing out in the Beautiful night.

"I could say the same" Yumiko said to her sister. Yoruichi was wearing a gold kimono with a nice gold leaf pattern with a silver oobi. She had gold shoes and her silky lavender hair was held back with a gold flower clip. She wore dangling gold flower earrings. Her beautiful regal gold eyes stood out. Yumiko and Yoruichi were like a dream. "Yumiko! Yoruichi! Byakuya and Kisuke are outside waiting! You better hurry!" Mizuki called to her daughters. They both hurried when they heard their mother confirm their presence. Mizuki stopped Yoruichi.

"Make sure nothing happens, ok? Kisuke's there to help you, so I'm not all that worried" Mizuki said. Byakuya hid behind a wall when he saw Mizuki and Yoruichi talking.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright"

"It better be, Ginrei just told me that Byakuya has been having the dreams, you have to watch out for Byakuya before he finds out too soon" Mizuki said.

Yoruichi's eyes widend. "This early? That can't be true!" Yoruichi said surprised.

"Well, it is, so like I said, you have to watch out, remember the last time"

She nodded. "Alright"

Byakuya walked back outside afer their conversation finished.

_Dreams? Do they mean that dream I had this morning?_

He thought thinking back. As he started to think back at everything, he started to feel that they were hiding something important, and that it had to do with his dreams, even with why he and Yumiko met in the first place.

"Byakuya!" Kisuke said loudly trying to snap Byakuya back into reality. Byakuya snapped his head up.

"What?"

"Did you find Yoruichi and Yumiko?" he asked.

"N-No" he said. He completely forgot that he was supposed to find them. Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Found them" Byakuya looked in the direction Kisuke was. His eyes widened as well.

"You look…" Kisuke started looking at Yoruichi from head to toe.

"Beautiful" Byakuya finished as he did the same.

"Thanks" Yumiko said. Byakuya held out his shoulder.

"Shall we?" he said. She smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm and Kisuke and Yoruichi did the same.

* * *

After they talked to some people for about half an hour, Yoruichi walked up to Byakuya and Yumiko, who looked so much, likes a couple.

"So, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"U-uhm, we're fine" Yumiko answered shyly.

"They're so cute together!" Jushiro said who they were talking to.

"Aww, to be young again" Shunsui said.

Byakuya laughed acceptingly while Yumiko hid her face in Byakuya's arm.

_Why the hell am I abnormally shy! _She thought.

_AWWWW! KAWAII! _A voice said. Byakuya snapped his head. Yumiko's eyes widend.

_K-KURENAI!_

"What was that?" Byakuya asked. Yumiko looked at Byakuya.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, who was that?"

"Uhhhm, no one" she said nervously. She then looked at her right arm, which is where she hid her zanpaktou. It was tied to her right arm, but the sleeve of her Kimono hid it. It seemed to be glowing a bit, but was barely noticeable because her kimono was black and red.

_HUH? So he did hear me, I didn't think it would work. Guess he got the dream message too. He really is the one._

_What? What are you talking about?_

_HMMM HMM HM! What? I don't know what you're talking about…_

_You're hiding something! Tell me!_

As Yumiko's argument with her zanpaktou went on, Byakuya tried to get her attention.

"Yumiko!"

"Huh!"she said snapping her head.

"I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back" he said. He walked to where the drinks were.

"What? What are you talking about?" a voice said.

"That spiritual pressure! It's coming from Yumiko's zanpaktou, it can't be anyone else's!" Kisuke said.

"What do we do then?"Yoruichi said.

"Let's see if there are any marks on her body then" he said.

"What's going on?" Byakuya said. Yoruichi and Kisuke's head snapped to him.

"You're hiding something, aren't you? What dreams? What marks? Tell me or I'll-

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Yumiko Shihoin!" the announcer said. He just announced the most voted cutest couple at the dance. Byakuya looked back, but he had to go or they'll wonder why he disappeared. He walked back to Yumiko's side. Everyone clapped nodding and agreeing.

"Kiss!" someone yelled from the crowd. The crowd started chanting and chanting and chanting. They looked at each other, realizing that they had to. So they both leaned in and their lips met.

* * *

"That was close" Kisuke said.

"Idiots!" Mizuki said coming with Ginrei.

"You were lucky that they were voted most couple!"She said.

"What did the boy hear?" Ginrei said.

"About the marks and the dreams, I don't know what else he knows" Yoruichi said.

Ginrei sighed. "I can also sense that girl's zanpaktou's spiritual pressure, this is trouble"

"We are all going to have to keep a better and closer eye out, ok?" Mizuki said.

"Right"


	12. Chapter 12:A Kiss On The Cheek

**A/N: Hi, sigh, sorry for not updating for a long time, I had the most MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK EVER, then, when I finally got that out of the way, My cousins were over, then after that, my friend begged me to go to her party, and then I had to go to the dentist. The whole time, I was thinking **_**REALLY? **_***sigh* I was so pissed, but I'm back! Again… T_T I'm sorry. well, I hope u like this chapter! Please review. Oh yes and 'freaksofnature', thank u SO much for reviewing, really appreciate it, and um, as for your question, I was gonna keep it a surprise ****. Thank u to all the other people who reviewed! I really appreciate the support ****I also update if I get 3 or four reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 12- A Kiss On The Cheek **

"HEY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE VANILLA! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!" The girl from his dreams before said shaking him vigorously. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. _Another one of those dreams… but what was that about? _He thought as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He sighed and lied back down closing his eyes and hugging the pillow next to him. He took in the smell of vanilla that seemed to be emanating from the pillow he hugged tighter. He buried his face into the pillow and held it closer. _She was right, it does smell like vanilla… but I never knew I had a pillow that smelled like this… and that it had hair… or wore a yukuta, wait, what? _He thought opening his eyes and sitting back up with a confused look on his face. He looked at the sleeping Yumiko from head to toe. She was wearing a white yukuta wearing no shoes with her zanpaktou lying down next to her. He leaned over and moved the hair away from her face. He felt confused and dazed at the same time. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable at the same time. _I never knew her natural scent smelled like vanilla..._

"Yumiko… Yumiko… Yumiko…" he said slowly trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes waking up to the sound of his voice. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She then looked around the room, confused to where she is.

"Where am I?" she said in a quiet voice. She looked at Byakuya.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Uhm, Yumiko, are you alright?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Who's that?" she asked looking extremely confused. Now Byakuya was confused. He thought about what would've happened to her… _could she have lost her memory?_

He thought.

"Yumiko, what happened to you?" he said touching her arm. She flinched with a look of agony. He looked back from her hurt face to her arm. He lifted her arm and pulled up her sleeve. There were poorly tied bandages around her arm, a little blood seeping through. She looked away and bit her lip. It looked like it hurt her really badly.

"Oh my god… Yumiko, what happened to you? We have to take you to Captain Unohana" he said trying to help her stand up. She tried to stand up with all her might, but her legs gave out, but Byakuya caught her before she felt to the floor. He uncovered the blanket that hid her legs to see more poorly tied bandages, bleeding more than her arm. He placed her other arm around his neck, the one that wasn't bleeding.

"We have to get help, and then you'll tell me what happened to you"

"What are they going to do?"

"They're going to take you into a room and stop you're bleeding while I get your parents" he said about to flash step away.

"Wait!" she said weakly. "Don't… I don't remember anything, but I somehow, I feel like I don't want to go anywhere where you're not around…" he looked at her sad and defenseless eyes. The flame that he usually saw when he looked into her eyes, were now gone. He sighed, blushing for a split second.

He sighed. "Ok, I'll call a maid to bring in some bandages" he couldn't say no to her face, even more now.

* * *

Mizuki Shihoin drank her tea with Ginrei Kuchiki looking at the Shihoin garden, enjoying the peace.

"So, Mizuki, did you give Byakuya amnesia pill?" he asked looking at a bird as it sat on a branch of a tree.

"Yes, I had a maid serve it to him in his drink, the blue cup, just like you said" she replied back.

"Was it not the white cup?" he said putting his tea cup down.

"I thought you said the blue cup!" she said looking worried as she put the tea down.

"Then that means…"

"Hi mom, hi Ginrei, did Yumiko leave early today? She's not in her room" Yoruichi said sitting down next to her mom. They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, what about the amnesia pill? Kisuke said that it was especially made for Byakuya, it's supposed to erase any memories of past events. But he said that if someone else takes it, it'll completely erase that person's memories, big side effect, huh?"

* * *

Byakuya wrapped tied the bandages, finishing it. She crossed her legs. The pain subsided. And she felt a lot better.

"Ok, there, now are you sure you don't remember anything?" he asked.

"No, but I do feel a little weak, I have a bit of a head ache. For some reason, I don't want anyone to know about this… And there's a name that echoes in my head every time you talk…" she said looking at the necklace around her neck.

"What's the name?" he asked. She looked at him with a daze.

"Byakuya…" she said slowly.

His eyes widened. He was surprised that she remembered his name instead of her. He felt, somewhat, overjoyed.

"Y-yes, that's me, and your name is Yumiko Shihoin, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, you've lost your memories, you've completely forgotten everything else.

She shook her head "Yeah…" There was a silence in the room. He just sighed and kneeled down waiting for Yumiko to get on his back. She looked at him.

"W-where are we going?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on to her zanpaktou. He stood up.

"Were going to try to get you memories back, hang on" he said. She closed her eyes tightly hanging on to where he might take her.

* * *

He landed in an empty room with a wooden floor that makes your footsteps echo in the room. She looked around the room, memories coming back.

"Isn't this the place where I first met you?" standing in the very place she did before.

"You remember?"

_Protector… you must protect him… _A voice said in her head.

"P-protector?" she said repeating what the voice said.

"That's right this is also where you became my protector and my friend" he said moving a strand of hair back in place. She smiled.

"My sister, I have a sister… right?" she said her face lighting up.

He frowned. "It's not exactly what I wanted you to remember, but I guess I'll take anything"

She laughed. "That's right, you hated her for teasing you, her name is Yoruichi Shihoin… I also remembered how she stole your ribbon and I helped you get it back. I also remembered showing you my cat form. Am I right?"

He gritted his teeth. "Yes" she smiled.

"You don't seem to enjoy this, I'm sorry. I guess I should leave, I'll try to regain my memories some other way" she said about to walk off. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait! It's not like that, it's just bad memories that's all"

"Oh, so you don't like the fact that we met?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"NO- he started but she cut him off by placing a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and giggled.

"I know what you mean, but I wonder what my old self thought about you"

* * *

"SHUT UP, THIS ISNT MY FAULT, THIS ISNT ANYEONE'S FAULT, WILL YOU JUST LET US LOOK FOR HER!" Yoruichi said screaming at an elder.

"NO! WE MUST SEND HER OWN PROTECTION SQUAD TO LOOK FOR HER!"

"YOU'LL JUST SCARE HER; SHE'S LOST HER MEMORY, DUCHE!"

"EXCUSE ME!" they argued and argued with each other. Mizuki, Ginrei, and the other elders are just sat there waiting for their arguing to be over. Mizuki sighed and placed her chin on her hand.

"I hope she's alright…"

"Wherever she is, at least she's not listening to this"

"OLD JACKASS!"

"INGREATFUL CHILD!"

* * *

"I can't remember anything else, I'm sorry…" she said as she leaned on his shoulder under a cherry blossom tree. She was extremely tired and she just wanted to pass out and take a nap.

"It's ok, but how else are we going to- he stopped talking and looked at Yumiko sleeping from exhaustion. He sighed. There was the face that he just couldn't refuse.

"Hehe, well, didn't I hit the jack pot?" a cocky yet deep voice said. He stood up and laid Yumiko down. He took out his zanpaktou as he saw a hollow come out from the shadows.

"And one of them is a Shihoin, without the mark yet either, lucky me" the hollow said.

The hollow lunged for him, but was blocked by a sword.

Yumiko looked calm yet fierce at the same time. The hollow backed off.

"U-Uhm…"

"Shut up and back off" she said turning around to look at him. The flame, it was back.

* * *

"So that's what happened…" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, but how did she lose her memory in the first place, anyway?" Ginrei and Mizuki looked at each other awkwardly.

"W-Who knows, do you feel better, Yumiko?" she held the bag of ice to her head.

"Yeah, but that stupid hollow hit my head really hard, ugh." she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, not my fault you fought to hollows in a day" When _Yumiko came to my house bleeding, she had fought a hollow and ended up in my room_…

She lifted her head up. "So, what happened while my memories were away?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. But whatever happened, I'm sure I was grateful" she said planting another kiss on his cheek. She smiled. He felt a little flustered.

_YOU'RE WELCOME TOO! _

_sorry, I never thought that you were that voice, Kurenai, but thank you _

_that's more like it_

Yoruichi elbowed Ginrei as she pointed out a marking of the Shihoin seal on Yumiko's neck.

_It's beginning… _

_It's forming…_

_It's the…_

_It's the formation of the Shihoin clan seal! _ Yoruichi, Mizuki, and Ginrei thought at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13:Turquoise Eyes Pride

**A/N: ok, I have a CURSE. Right after I was about to type because I got heartwarming reviews, (thank you to all by the way) I got stye. I don't even know how I got stye in the first place. It was so bad, I couldn't see out of my left eye for a month. O_O There is something seriously wrong with me. Then, my mom just decided to buy a bunch of stuff at Wal-Mart, wasting my day and majorly embarrassed myself there. Then, when it healed, I just got busier and busier. Enough about me complaining, I hope you enjoy this! I also learned that I have the same birthday as Ichigo! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 13-Turquoise Eyes Pride **

"Congratulations, Yumiko Shihoin, for being able to do your job sufficiently and without complaint. You are certainly a great figure for the other guardians out there. I am amazed at your work and ability to cooperate with your peers. It's hard to find kids your age with so much potential" The Head Captain said congratulating Yumiko for being able to do her job, even when she was injured. The head Captain sat in his desk with his lieutenant by his side and Yoruichi on his other side. She bowed respectfully. She was honored by his praise. It was very rare to have The Head Captain of the 13 court guard squads call you to his office personally out of the nowhere.

"Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto, I am honored by your praise" Yoruichi smiled.

"If I may, head captain, I would like to suggest assigning my sister to go on THAT MISSION, see how she does" she said emphasizing on the mission. Yumiko raised an eyebrow.

_I have a bad feeling, Yumi… _Kurenaihasu said.

_I'm getting used to this…_

_

* * *

The young red eyed Shihoin slid the window open and slipped inside without a sound. She silently walked over to the sleeping jet black haired boy. She sat down next to him and tried to wake him up by slapping his cheek._

"Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"W-What? Y-Yumiko? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now, get ready with your zanpaktou" she replied. He grunted.

"This better be worth it" he said standing up and going into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and put on his black kimono that resembled a regular Shihakusho. He sighed and walked out of his bathroom tying his hair up with a white ribbon. He yawned.

"Okay, now what?" he asked.

"We go"

"GO? Go where?"

"District 1 in West Rukongai"

"What? Why?" she sighed.

_Flashback…_

"_Captain Kurotsuchi has detected a strong spiritual pressure that's apparently pressure coming from somewhere in the Rukongai, he says that it's definitely something worth checking out. You have to report back to us everything you know about it. That power can be used by the 13 court guard squads. " Yoruichi said._

_End of Flashback…_

"Why do I have to go with you?" he asked.

"Because I'm allowed to take one other person with me, and that's you"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's either you come with me or Yoruichi takes over my job while I'm gone and you have to spend the whole day with her"

"Let's go!" he said. He picked her up in his arms and flash stepped out the window.

* * *

"This place is horrid!" Byakuya said with a snarl as they walked through the streets of Rukongai. There were beat up men who eyed them and snickered as they passed by. Yumiko just nonchalantly walked by them while Byakuya just gave each guy a glare. She sighed.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you if they know you're a soul Reaper" She stopped and Byakuya stopped as well when he noticed she did. She drew her zanpaktou.

"Take out your zanpaktou too" she said. He did as he was told and put the hand on the hilt. He drew his zanpaktou.

"Flare, Kurenaihasu!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" They said calling their zanpaktou. Yumiko rested her oversized zanpaktou on her shoulder as Byakuya let the cherry blossoms of his Shikai float behind him. The men backed off and whispered as they were now aware of the two young soul reapers roaming about in the Rukongai district. They continued to walk, ignoring the whispering and talking as they passed by.

"Yumiko, I don't feel any strong spiritual pressures. None of these men could possibly have enough power that would draw the Head Captain's attention" he said.

"We have to keep looking, now concentrate. We can't come back with nothing" Her eyes widened.

_Yumi! Do you feel that? It's a-_

"Hollow" Byakuya said looking in another direction. They both had sensed a hollow nearby.

"Let's go"

"Right" Then they flash stepped towards the west. As they flash stepped further to the west, they got deep into a forest. They heard the scream of a hollow grow louder and louder. They finally stopped when they saw a humanoid hollow with a few bull like features. It has large horns like a bull and a hole in the middle of its chest. It was holding a young boy with short, spiked, white hair and turquoise eyes. The hollow held him by the collar of his kimono.

"Let go of me you bastard!" The kid yelled kicking and screaming trying to get down.

"If you shut up your death can be fast and painless"

_Yumiko! _

_Right_

She ran her index finger down her sword. She jumped into the air and raised her zanpaktou.

"Hiken!" she yelled and her zanpaktou was engulfed in flames. She cut the hollows mask and it was destroyed. The boy was falling down, screaming. Byakuya sent his cherry blossoms to catch him before he fell down. He set him down on the floor gently. Yumiko and Byakuya walked to the young boy they had just saved. She kneeled over to the boy.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Yumiko Shihouin" she said.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki" he said.

His eyes widened and he stood up. He then bowed respectfully.

"Th-thank you for saving me Lady Shihoin and Lord Kuchiki" he said a little nervously. Byakuya smiled.

"I like this kid" he said. She nudged him.

"Uhm, it's ok, you don't have to bow like that, where do you live? We can escort you there" she said.

"Th-thank you, it's that way" he said pointing the other direction. She helped him up and held his hand much like a mother and her son crossing the road. The three started to walk their way to his house. Byakuya eyed how their hands were together and swinging.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

He blushed because of the contact. "T-Toshiro…Toshiro Hitsuguya" he said a little nervously.

"hmm…Toshiro, huh? So, Toshiro, where were you headed before that hollow attacked you"

He sighed. "I was on my way to meet Momo"

"Momo? Is she your girlfriend?" she said teasingly. He blushed.

"N-NO! Not in any way like that! She's just a friend!"

"Really? Tell me about her"

"She's a stupid and annoying. She's always teasing me and calling me an annoying name! And she thinks she's so great just because she's older than me and because she's going to be a Shinigami" he said arrogantly.

"Really? Doesn't sound like a friend to me" Yumiko said. She smiled. Toshiro and Byakuya had the same personality to her, so she somehow knew how to talk to him.

He sighed. "But we still get along. Even though she's all those things, she did stay with me and oba-san, and she is still a friend that I'll protect. Bed wetter Momo can't survive by herself" he said proudly.

Yumiko giggled. "Is that so? Are you big and strong?"

"Yup!" he said with more pride. Yumiko giggled. She thought that his pride was adorable, much like how Byakuya acted with pride. He blushed.

"W-What about you and him?" he asked.

Byakuya looked at him.

"What about us?" Yumiko asked.

"Are you two going out?" now Byakuya blushed.

"N-NO!" He yelled.

"No no, Toshiro, it's not like that, we're best friends, kind of like you and Momo" she said explaining it to him. She noticed how Byakuya eyed how Toshiro and Yumiko were holding hands. She slowly slipped her hands into his and held it tightly.

"That's my house" he said pointing to a small beat up home. He pulled them into his house.

"Granny!" he called. He went into a room to look for his grandmother. They followed him into an old looking room that looked like it would fall apart if you even set foot in there. Toshiro was kneeling down next to his grandmother who looked as weak and sickly as ever. He went into another room, leaving Yumiko, Byakuya, and his grandmother to talk. The old woman turned and smiled.

"Were you two the ones who saved my grandson?" she asked in a sickly voice.

"Y-yes, are you ok?" Yumiko asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm just glad that young Toshiro was able to find some friends, and soul reapers who can protect him at that. Can I know your name, child?" she said with a small cough.

"I'm Yumiko Shihouin, and he's Byakuya Kuchiki"

She sighed. "Thank you for being friends with him. He doesn't have many people he can rely on"

"It's ok"

**And I'm cutting it off at that for no. SHIRO-CHAN! ^o^**

**Hehe, I felt the need to put him in this. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14:Gentleman with Jealousy

**A/N:**hi! It's the day after April fool's day! Haha, I decided to update on this very specific day because... well… idk really, haha :P reviews are welcome, no flames, and if u wanna brag about a prank you did yesterday, feel free to add it with your review :D I know I'd feel proud after a full day of pranking. I hope you enjoy :D

-for XanimosityX, I'm sorry, I forgot about your question for chapter 12. If you read the last chapter, Byakuya found about the 'dreams' and 'meetings'. So, they needed to make sure he wouldn't find out. Sorry, I hope this cleared up your question.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only ****Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter ****14- Gentleman with Jealousy**

The 2 shinigami and little white haired boy walked all the way to the market. Byakuya was looking forward to resting for the rest of the day instead, but he somehow got talked into going to the market. As they reached the market, Yumiko smiled.

"We'll wait here, Toshiro, you go get the medicine" she said petting his head. He nodded and went inside. For Yumiko, helping him was fun for some reason. Byakuya sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. They both leaned against the same tree. She leaned her head on his shoulder from exhausted. She had woken up so early in the morning that she had no time to eat and not enough time to sleep.

"I'm exhausted" he said as if reading her thoughts.

"So am I, when we get this mission over with, let's just sleep throughout the day, ok?" she said as both of their eyes started to close. They were so close to falling asleep…

"LET ME GO!" A loud voice screamed. Their eyes shot wide open and they saw the same white haired boy dash out the market. Byakuya's vein popped out in anger.

_SO freaking close…SO damn close… _he thought his eye twitching.

"What happened?" Yumiko said standing up and helping Byakuya up.

"HEY! COME BACK!" a strawberry blonde yelled running outside. The woman stopped and sighed.

"Aww, I can't believe he got away" she said flipping her short hair. Yumiko's eyes widened. _Could that be… _she thought. Out of all places, what would the lieutenant of the 10th squad be doing here?

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she asked. The woman turned around and smiled. She waved.

"Yumi-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked in a cheery voice. Yumiko dragged Byakuya behind her.

"I'm on a mission, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"So am I, but…" she turned in the direction where Toshiro disappeared. Yumiko faced the way she was too.

"He holds great power, doesn't he?" The 10th squad lieutenant looked at her. After all this time, she thought she was the only one who noticed.

"You were sent here to find him, weren't you?" she asked Yumiko. She smiled.

"That's right…he's a good kid, but at night, his reiatsu just spikes and affects his grandmother…But, how do you know about him?"

"Who wouldn't feel that at night? Do you know if he's considered joining the Gotei 13 court guard squads?"

"Nope" she said as if they were talking like they were planning something, which somewhat silenced Byakuya. He gulped. He had no idea what was going on, and most of the time, he did.

* * *

"I see, but what do we do?" Byakuya said. They sat in the forest close to Toshiro's house. Rangiku explained that her captain sent her to take care of the reiatsu interference and how it bothered their subordinates sleep.

The strawberry-blonde sighed.

"I can't do anything about this, now that Yumi-chan's here"

"W-what?" Yumiko asked confused.

"You see, Yumi-chan, my captain assigned me to this mission, but the 2nd squad captain and the Head captain assigned this mission to you, in this situation, you outrank me. That means I'm under you command. So it's your call" her eyes widened. It was true, but she was still a lieutenant. In the Shinigami world, Ranks were everything, no matter what. But Yumiko was a 5th seat, and Rangiku was a lieutenant. But Yumiko still calls the shots because besides central 46, The Head Captain rules.

"Ok, then Matsumoto-san, I suggest we wait for night to come and see if his reiatsu spikes then, we'll try to convince him to go to Shino academy, we'll camp out until then"

"Aww, look at you taking charge, well done, Yumi-chan! I'll contact my captain and tell him, excuse me" she said standing up and leaving. Byakuya was devastated.

"You mean YOU, because I can't stand another hour without sleep!" he said, and he meant it. There were so many things he did in his life, and he knew Yumiko did too, even more. Between two jobs and dealing with her sister, that was a hassle. She sighed.

"I can't either, that's why I said we'd camp out. We'll just nap until its night time" she said lying down. From look in her eyes, you can see the exhaustion. This affected Byakuya the most. She woke up earlier than he did and worked harder than he did, so why was he complaining while she kept silent. He lied down next to her.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I can't leave you like this. You don't look good with bags" he said jokingly trying to put a smile on her face. She blushed. _He's become such a gentleman…_

She held up her hand to cover the sun. Her hands looked so delicate and fragile, but those were the same hands that could throw the hardest punches known to man. He held his hand up as well, which was bigger than hers. He smirked.

"Mines are way bigger than yours" he said as their hands entwined together.

"Do you wanna find this hand slapping your face?"

"U-Uhm, I'm good" he said sweat dropping.

* * *

The three shinigami were napping in tents. The day passed by quickly and night fell, the moon shining very brightly. The 10th squad lieutenant slept in one tent while the 2 soon-to-be head of their clans slept in another. All of their eyes widened, feeling the exact same thing. Rangiku got out of her tent first, running to the other two's tent.

"Yumi-chan!" she stepped back. The two of them were already sitting up, rubbing their eyes.

"We know" Yumiko said. _These kids are amazing…it was only slight, thought I would be the only one who'd notice…_

She thought as the reiatsu grew stronger and stronger.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked standing up and helping Yumiko up as well.

"U-uhm, you guys don't feel awkward sleeping in the same futon?" she asked coming up with a random question. She was still curious, usually, teenagers their age would usually freak in that kind of situation. The two teens looked at each other and faced her again. They could ask the same question to themselves as well, but somehow, their answer was…

"No, not really, why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well- but before she could finish her sentence, she felt the reiatsu stronger than ever.

* * *

When they arrived at the source of the powerful reiatsu they saw sleeping while his surroundings were covered with ice. Yumiko shook Toshiro until he woke up.

"Toshiro…Toshiro…TOSHIRO!"

He slowly woke up. He looked at Byakuya, then Yumiko, then to Rangiku. He sweat dropped.

"What are you all doing here?" he screamed jumping a little. Yumiko help her finger up to her mouth, a little amused to his reaction. He was so childish.

"Shhh…you'll wake up your grandma" she said pointing to his grandmother. He turned to the way she was pointing. His grandmother was shivering from the coldness of the ice.

"How…" he said with widened eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You should really hold in your reiatsu when you sleep or else your grandmother will be even more ill"

"W-what…"

"You've been hearing a voice, haven't you… He's been calling out to you, am I right?" she said. He nodded.

"That's you're zanpaktou…go to Shino academy and you'll be able to harness your power, then you'll be able to protect your grandmother"

"…"

"…"

"Will you be there?" he asked fiddling with his fingers. Byakuya's vein popped out. _What? _

"Why are you so pissed?" Range whispered. He looked down gritting his teeth.

"Nothing…"

"Sure I will" Yumiko replied smiling.

Rangiku looked back from Yumiko to Byakuya. She giggled.

_Captain Shihoin was right… he's just too funny!_


	15. Chapter 15:Kidnapped

**A/N: Hi! I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had another writers block. But, I finally figured out what to do.**** Ahem, it begins here, the special mystery that's been going through out the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only ****Yumiko and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter ****15- Kidnapped**

"C-Commander, you'll choke" Tatsuya, her subordinate said. All of her subordinates sweat dropped as she ate all of her breakfast in two minutes. Her hair was frizzy and she was a mess. She had woken up so late, and she was in such a rush. This was quite an unusual sight, but Yumiko Shihoin absolutely will NOT be late for a job.

"aymumphblayt!" she said with her mouth stuffed with food. (Translation: I'm gonna be late!) She jammed her feet in her shoes and flash stepped with the remaining time she had, struggling as she did.

As she flash stepped to the Kuchiki Mansion, she stopped. A sudden pain had struck her neck. She ran her hand across her neck. Her eyes shot open and she dropped down on one knee. Her heart was struck with fear as the pain grew stronger and spread throughout her whole body.

"D-damn… what's going on…?" She cursed as her voice weakened until her breathing was stopped for a moment and she collapsed on the floor. Somewhere, hidden within the shadows, a smirk appeared on a Shihoin's face.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" a lazy Byakuya said still half asleep. His grandfather was trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't make out the words. The only thing on his mind was sleep, sleep, sleep. The grandfather rubbed his temples, tired of trying to explain something so simple to him. Rummaging through the memories in his mind, he was trying to remember what that 2nd squad captain had told him about triggering Byakuya's 'wake up' switch. The old geezer raised his head, finally remembering.

"Where's Yumiko-san? Did you lose her again?" Responding quickly, the young Kuchiki's eyes shot open.

"What? What happened? Yumiko? What happened? Wait, there's something I'm forgetting…" going deep into thought, the whole world started to disappear once again.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, she's- was all he heard. _What am I forgetting? _Byakuya thought, still unconsciously ignoring him.

"I hope you listened well, because I refuse to repeat it anymore" The somewhat annoyed Kuchiki said getting up and walking away. Snapping back into reality, Byakuya looked at the place where his grandfather was sitting seconds ago. He grunted and sat back down, still annoyed by the fact he couldn't remember something… something so important, yet he can't figure it out. Giving up, he yawned and decided to go outside and take a nap there.

"Tsk, tsk Byakuya-bo, how could you forget about such a precious gem? You're really such an arrogant kid" His eyes slowly widened as he felt someone breathing down his neck. Turning his head to see who this person was, he frowned and his vein popped out. The amused lavender haired captain dodged as he aimlessly tried to throw a punch at her.

"You demon, How'd you get in here?" he said angrily.

"Easy, guards let me in with a wink of my eye and a swing of my hips" She replied smiling to his stunned and disgusted reaction.

"You sick demon…"

"You'll understand when you're older, byakuya-bo"

His left eye twitched. There were only so many levels of perverseness that he could take, and he didn't want to risk her crossing the line. After all the things she's done, anyone would think that by now he'd get used to it, but he always had a new facial expression for everything she did. But for a while now, something has been separating him from that pain, something or someone that he just couldn't remember.

"Haha, see, if you'd listen to me I could tell you- and once again, the whole world blacked out and he was deep in thought once again. The 2nd squad captain rambled on and on while Byakuya, once again, unconsciously ignored her.

"Well. I'll be taking my leave now. Follow me if you want"

And with those last words, she took her leave. He snapped his head up, once again.

"Did she say something, ehh, it's probably not important"

Shrugging it off, he walked down the halls of his manor. He made a sharp turn for his room and collapsed on his figure. He looked up at the ceiling. He frowned. Other than the feeling he was forgetting something, now he had the feeling that while he was peaceful, someone somewhere was troubled. He shifted his position to the side, trying to shake the feeling off. His eyes widened and his breath was taken away. How could he forget one of the most important people in his life?

_Flashback…_

"_Having a good dream there?" a sweet and teasing voice said. Byakuya's eyes opened to the familiar voice. He opened his eye to see Young Yumiko Shihoin kneeling down next to him to give him his wake up call. She shifted her eyes to look at Byakuya and smiled._

"_Mornin" she greeted. The sleepy Kuchiki groaned pulling the pillow over his head._

"_Five more minutes…" he groaned._

_Yumiko sighed and stood up. "SIS!" she called. Byakuya's eyes shot wide open. Yumiko laughed._

"_Ready to wake up now?" she said smiling at him. He groaned and sank his face in the pillow._

"_Fiiiine"_

_End of Flashback…_

He dashed out of his manor and hurried out the Shihoin manor, wondering what happened to his red eyed best friend. _Wait…why did I think of that memory? _He thought. He shrugged the feeling off and picked up on his speed. When he landed in front of the Shihoin manor, he found that the doors were open. Ignoring that fact, he ran inside in hopes to find his guardian.

_Just head straight to her room… keep your guard up… _A familiar sounding voice said in his head. Deciding to trust the mysterious voice, he did as the voice said and headed for her room bumping into some maids on the way. When he reached her room, the voice was right. Yoruichi was sitting next to the futon watching over her younger sister with a wet towel lying over her forehead. Her face was completely red and her body looked so weak and sickly, slightly shivering. He slowly walked in, trying not to make much sound. The older sister turned to look at the cautious Byakuya slowly walking over toward them. She smirked.

"Took you long enough" she whispered. He sat down next to her.

"What happened? Why is she so pale?"

Looking back at her sister, she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know… but we found her unconscious this morning. Her subordinates said she was rushing to your manor, she was fine then. I wonder what happened… to get a fever in such a short time… this isn't normal" she said her voice sounding smaller until she was buried in her thoughts.

_Keep your guard up._

His heart raced as the voice spoke in such stress. The voice sounded so worried that he was starting to get worried.

Yoruichi sighed and stood up, giving up. "Alright, I'll be right back, watch me for her, oh yeah, could you change her towel, it's been on for a while now" she said slapping his back and leaving the room.

Byakuya vein popped out "damn demon…" he cursed. But he sighed and reached out for the towel. But as soon as his fingers touched the towel, he pulled it back. The towel had burned his fingers.

"What the hell…" he said. He quickly took the towel and threw it in the bucket of water. He placed his hand on her forehead. But as his hand touched his forehead, Yumiko's eyes shot open.

"Y-Yumiko…" Byakuya said shakily. Yumiko's eyes were shaking so fast. She painfully tried to sit up, but fell in the process. Before she landed with a big thump, Byakuya supported her before she fell completely.

"Are you- before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled herself up. His eyes widened as he noticed a mark taking up most of her neck and part of her face, very slowly spreading to her eyes soon to cover her forehead.

"Listen to me Byakuya, you have to get away, and I can't explain anything right now please" she said panting and trembling so hard. As the marks from her neck spread to her eyes, her grip tightened and she gritted her teeth. As the pain increased, the marks looked as if it was cracking like a jar that has just dropped on hard marble floor. A beautiful reddish color shined through the cracks, but although it was beautiful, it seemed to be the source of her pain. That seemed to be her limit, because she gritted her teeth harder. The only thing on her mind was for Byakuya to get away, she felt so desperate, why wouldn't he listen to her? She tried to push him away, but her strength was weakened. She couldn't take the pain any longer.

"W-what's going on?" he asked. Her eyes widened even more, her eyes started to shake even more, with one look you could see the desperate situation she felt she was in.

"NOOOO!" she yelled and pushed him out of the way. In a flash, Yumiko disappeared and a mysterious person held a blade to her neck, holding her hostage. He stood up trying to take in what just happened. This person had dark brown hair, purple eyes, and looked around Byakuya's age. He was around Byakuya's height as well

"WH-who are you…" the boy turned to Byakuya, smirking eerily.

"So that's him, huh? He was supposed to be your master, huh? How weak… I bet you I can do better…" he said whispering the last part in her ear. She gritted her teeth as she tried to break free. He turned to look at Byakuya once again.

"If you're smart, you'll heed my advice, you don't deserve to wield this great power"

"W-what are you talking about…" he cursed to himself, wishing that the zanpaktou war order law didn't exist right now, but wishing never got him anywhere.

"He doesn't even know about the curse, huh? Well, I'll tell you this, when the other Shihoin's return, the first generation Shihoin has returned, I'll be taking my leave now" and those were the last words he spoke before they both disappeared. _W-what was that…_ he though frozen in fear. The reiatsu was too great for him to handle, even when he left.

"What happened?" Yoruichi and Mizuki Shihoin said bursting through the door.

"Mistress!" Another familiar voice called. With a puff of smoke and red flames, a young girl that bored a strong resemblance to Yumiko appeared.

"W-What's going on?" Byakuya said still frozen.

The woman engulfed with flames turned around.

"Yumiko…I'm Yumiko's zanpaktou…My name is Kurenaihasu… You have to go after her"


	16. Chapter 16:Not Even a Moment of Peace

**A/N- Hi guys! ^^'' alight. So VERY many 'sorry's, but I was in crucial time in my school, and I had major writers block. Very major…very. T_T but, then I went to California, which is where, INCIDENTALY, this story idea was born….and I spotted something, and something just snapped in my head. So I grabbed my Ipod and started to just type the chapters in. I got 3 chapters worth done, more to be finished. I didn't even care to put the author's note, I just went at it until I hit three chapters. I understand if I've lost some readers, it was a VERY long time. But I thank them anyway, even if they aen't reading this, and I thank the readers now, and just, everyone I guess. Who even favorite, alerted or even reviewed after at least 5 months with no updates. I think I just needed to put a thank you here. I will try to be more constant with updates here ^^ Well, here goes.**

**This chapter basically hints- a lot. I might just post the chapter after this one. But I assure you, I won't make you wait as long as I did before….did I mention I'm sorry? The next chapter also has some recaps to freshen your memory a little bit.**

**DISCLAIMER; don't own bleach. OC's, mine though.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**Chapter 16- Not Even a Moment of Peace**

Byakuya eyes opened. He sat up and took quick glances sound the room. It was absolutely silent. He took a deep sigh and collapsed back into his futon and laid his arms over his eyes. His lungs ached and he had sweat on the side of his face and below his neck. He had experienced a nightmare, but this time of Yumiko.

"What... The hell" he whispered.

"Byakuya!" he quickly sat upright to the sound of a shoji door being blown away. His eyes widened as he saw a chunk of wood fly inches from his nose. His head snapped to the direction where wood was thrown from.

He saw the shine of an oversized blade and long, red hair swaying violently. Yumiko breathed heavily, gripping her sword in a fighting stance while a few maids peeked from the frame of door. Her breathing calmed as she walked towards him and took cautious looks around the room.

"Byakuya, are you ok?"

Byakuya, still a bit shocked from a close impaling from a block of wood, nodded with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow and stabbed her sword into the ground, kneeling down to eye level.

"Blink twice if you're being forced against your will" she mouthed. He sweat dropped.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" Yumiko blinked and stood up, trying to see if he had any injury or harm done to him. After she confirmed it herself, she reassured the maids everything was fine. Byakuya ran his hands through his tangled hair, realizing he must have fussed a lot in his sleep.

What happened to me...?

She sat down and leaned on the blade of her sword, hugging her legs. "You're spiritual pressure rose by a lot, I felt it as I was checking the perimeters... The maids got worried when you wouldn't open your door, some hit the ground... What was your nightmare about?"

He looked at the girl, ready to stay there all night if she had to, despite how dead tired she was. Byakuya could help feel safe again, but when he tried to tell her, he couldn't somehow.

"It's ok, I think I'm fine now. But you should get some rest."

She yawned, and nodded a sleepy nod. With the sound of a 'whoosh' she disappeared, and somehow, he heard the ringing of her zanpaktou along with it.

_I warned you, Kuchiki. Now, what will you do?_

* * *

"AAAAH!"

"...?"

"What is that thing doing here?"

Yumiko looked from Byakuya, who was trying to glare daggers to Yoruichi, whose smirk looked like she was sending those daggers flying in different directions.

Yumiko sweat dropped at the two, standing obediently behind Ginrei.

"It's already begun..." she muttered.

Ginrei turned to look at Byakuya.

"Ahh, I see that you're awake. I heard the report from Yumiko, are you sure you don't want to take a few extra hours of sleep?"

Yumiko took a good look at Byakuya. He was in a horrible state. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes, his pupils seemed to turner a darker shade of gray. His hair stuck out in different directions, and his skin was a sickly pale.

Yumiko's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms. If she knew he'd be so troubled by it, she should have stayed and listen the other night.  
_  
Now, if I can get him to tell me what's wrong..._

"I'm fine. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to sleep with a demon lurking within the house"

Byakuya snapped his head at Yoruichi. She leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

"Don't sound so sure, Bya-Bo. You kinda look like a demon right now, so do what you grandfather told you and get some rest. My sister's not going anywhere" Yoruichi taunted.

Yoruichi clearly struck a nerve. "SHUT IT, you old hag! I don't have to take orders from you!" and he stormed out of the room, feeling slightly defeated that that's exactly what he was afraid of because of his nightmare.

Yumiko turned to Yoruichi. "Sis, Byakuya seems to be in a bad state as it is"

Yoruichi sighed and lean back in her chair. "Don't worry, Yumi. I think the only one you have to worry about is yourself. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yumiko!" she turned to the sound of Byakuya's voice, following his call.

* * *

Yoruichi took a sip of tea, feeling Ginrei's eyes looking straight at her. She put the cup down. "I know what you're going to say"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

She sighed. "It's just not fun without the sake"

A vein struck at the side of his head as Yoruichi burst into laughter. "Calm it, I know I know..." her face went serious again.

"That little zanpaktou spirit is disobeying orders." Ginrei stated after a deep silence.

Yoruichi scoffed. "That is the very least of our problems. There is nobility planning to take Yumiko into their protection squad. If she was to go to them, she'll never even get to glance at the little bottle of temper."

Ginrei's eyes actually widened a little. "What? But only a rank higher or equal of importance in nobility can request such a thing"

"Exactly, But that's not the only part..."

He frowned. Yoruichi stiffened. "It's more the young lord I'm worried about. He specifically requested for Yumiko... What excactly was his aim?"

"You have to refuse their request, obviously. Central 46 and Soul Society practically depend on this"

Yoruichi smirked. "Now, now, Ginrei. Don't be so quick to decide"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you plotting now"

"A bond is strengthened through struggles, Ginrei."

"Yes, I believe its struggles that strengthen a bond. Not insanity, Shihoin"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You're going to have to catch up with me, Ginrei" her smirk grew wider. "Because this is going to be built on risk, and insanity"

* * *

"Damn her, one day I won't have to deal with that she devil anymore!" Byakuya angrily threw a rock at the small lake. It skipped a couple of times before it sank to the bottom. Yumiko sat in the grass, feeling a bit at peace with the cherry blossom trees letting the breeze carry its petals away. Byakuya wiped off a bead of sweat and plopped down next to Yumiko.

Yumiko sighed. "Well, I guess all you can do is wait for the day you graduate"

Byakuya groaned, collapsing playfully onto Yumiko's shoulder. "That feels eons from now. How did you graduate early?"

Yumiko put a finger to her chin, looking at the glimmering lake. "My sister said it was the written exam. But I'm pretty sure it was when I accidentally beat the former head of the division I'm in right now. He became out of commission for a while, and they said I had to take over for a while. Then, I guess layer on, they thought I was pretty suited for the job. So, to make my job permanent they had to graduate me earlier, and so I'd have a guide, I got an original spot at my sister's squad..."

Byakuya scoffed. "What'd he do?"

"I'm pretty sure he was calling my flash step flimsy. That was actually the first time I discovered my zanpaktou..."

On the inside, Byakuya twitched.

"Kurenaihasu...right?"

"Mhm. Wow, I remember I felt like eons until I'd find out her name..."

Byakuya shifted in his position. "U wouldn't mind if moments like these were longer" his voice grew softer, adding to the peace of their surroundings. He loved the fact that moments like these were just casual for the both of them.

Yumiko smiled. "The peace... I understand..."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, the fact that we could just be like this..." His voice drifted and Yumiko felt what he was trying to say. There was a long silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was more calming.

"Hey..." Byakuya whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're shoulder is really soft..."

"Her lap is softer." Byakuya's eyes shot open, instantly frowning at the familiar voice. He sat up to see Yumiko looking down wide eyed at the white haired, turquoise eyed child leaning his head on her lap while facing the lake.

Byakuy's nerve bulged. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here!"

He sat up. "I had a practice mission in the area and I completed it, so I saw you guys here and decided to drop in"  
He said with a blank face. Yumiko blinked in awe, her face breaking out into smile.

"Toshiro! I didn't even detect your spiritual pressure! You're really improving!" Yumiko pulled the small boy into a tight hug and ruffled his hair. Byakuya's nerve only grew bigger as Toshiro blushed, asking to be released.

Yumiko scratched the back of her head. "Haha, sorry, I got too excited for a moment there"

Byakuya looked at the two, he was like the little brother she never had.

After she had promised his grandmother she would look after him, she helped fund his classes at Shino academy, dropped in and helped in on lessons and training. His IQ was fairly high and it turned out he could be the next child prodigy. It's not that Byakuya felt he hated him in particular... Jealousy, maybe? At the affection an time she gives him? Which was odd, since he got her almost twenty four seven. As if he would be willing to admit that. On the other hand, Yumiko was being usually oblivious to everything, only seeing the two having a rivalry in strength.

"So, what are you and Byakuya-sama doing?"

Byakuya's nerve pulsed out again. "Well, we were having a moment of peace"

Yumiko quickly gave a side glance towards Byakuya, Hitsuguya getting into a fighting stance with his hand on the hilt. He drew the sword and aimed the blade at the space behind Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes widened as Yumiko, in swift movement, flash stepped in front of the blade. She gave a warm smile.

"Its okay, Toshiro. She's a friend."

Byakuya, still confused, turned around as a figure materialized from thin air, making the shape of the Shiba Head Protector.

Toshiro frowned before sheathing his sword. Yumiko turned around to greet the once hidden visitor Byakuya sat up, still feeling a bit of shock from how close Toshiro's blade was.

"Long time no see, how's your sister?"

The blonde protector looked around the area.

"The areas secure." Yumiko assured. Tami Shiba looked at Yumiko and nodded, turning her head in the other direction.

"She's coming. I'll trust for your cooperation if danger is spotted?"

Yumiko nodded, her eyes narrowing. "I take my job seriously, Shiba. If you drag me down, I won't hesitate to leave you"

Tami smirked giving a side glance. "Fair enough" and she disappeared back into thin air.

Byakuya walk forward. "What was that?" Yumiko's expression didn't faze.

"Head's up."

Byakuya blinked. "Huh?"

"BYAKUYA-KUN!"


	17. Chapter 17:Shiba Madness

**A/N: This chapter has a recap of the OC's I have inserted in this, as well as a fairly nice introduction of upcoming events. ^^ Also, I just want to remind you, this whole story take place during the times in the 'back to Pendelum' arc….or, episode…? I will be taking some time and deep thought for further chapters, so I did a short intro for this one ^^**

**DISCLAIMER-Nope. Don't own Bleach. Oc's, however- are incompletely mine.**

**Byakuya Protection Squad**

**Chapter 17- Shiba Madness**

BYAKUYA-KUN!"

Byakuya's eyes widened as he turned around. Flying at him was the other twin herself, Kimi Shiba. She clung onto Byakuya's back, hanging on by his neck, choking him.

"Byakuya-kun, you have to help me!"

Byakuya struggled with the small girls grip, not wanting to hurt her. "Let- go!"

She let go and plopped onto the ground, gasping out for air. Byakuya pulled on his shihakusho, finally breathing normally and his poor nerve being struck again.

"What the hell? Weren't we supposed to be done with you Shiba?"

At the corner of Kimi's eyes, there were droplets of tears. "B-But, I need your help! My brother, he's back!"

Yumiko walked to Byakuya's side as he gave a 'tch'. "I was pretty pissed when YOU came back, but you didn't see me choking someone and freaking out, flying through the sky"

"Nope. You grabbed my arm and flash stepped all the way to the other side of Seireitei" Yumiko pointed out.

"That was completely different."

Kimi shook her head. "Noooo, you don't understand, my brother is mean!"

"He's probably just a good guy." Byakua said with a straight face and crossed arms. Yumiko giggled, remembering how Byakuya's point of view is way different than other people's point of view, except there seemed to have been some reverse roles.

"Besides. It has nothing to do with us. Handle your little sibling disputes by yourself. I never even knew you had a brother."

Byakuya was about to walk off, Yumiko waiting a second before taking a step to follow. Toshiro could only watch with a question mark hanging over his head.

"Wait! That's exactly why I came here in the first place!"

"What?"

"My brother is planning to take Yumiko to be in charge of his protection squad. I know that he's cruel, and mean! Yumiko will never see the light of day if she's with him, and so never see you for that matter. So it does involve you!"

* * *

"So that is why Yumiko came home late..." Mizuki trailed off in deep thought, like a caring mother usually would.

Ginrei nodded. "What do we do? This is another Shiba we are dealing with, we cannot take them so lightly, as we have learned. We are lucky the young Shihoin is as smart as she is strong." he turned to the Shihoin's. "More than one prodigy run in their blood as well, that can spell trouble."

Yoruichi nodded. "Tami Shiba, containing the spiritual pressure of two people combined, coming from Kimi Shiba, almost on par with my sister including sensory skills...and drowning her to near death"

Mizuki frowned. "Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of squad 13. Was able to graduate within a few years inside the academy, quickly becoming able to climb to the lieutenant ranks, his power symbolizing the seal of the clan itself..."

Ginrei turned his tea cup. "A debut from a young girl named Kukkaku Shiba, younger than Yumiko and already with a high IQ and is an expert level with mechanics of explosions, being one the first to even come close to master combining inventions with Kido..."

Yoruichi sighed loudly, leaning back in her seat. "Those Shiba make some lively ones, don't they?"

Ginrei looked up at the violet haired woman. "This is not a matter to take lightly. All these Shiba have one thing in common, and it is their intellect. This one is rumored to be the smartest of all. Kept hidden away, traveling to gain knowledge until revealed today"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow in interest. "You mean like Tami and Kimi?"

He nodded. "If it is a method, or rather a punishment, I don't know. Kuchiki intelligence is still investigating, but this child seems to have hidden complications in his personality"

Yoruichi smirked. Not in taunt, but in sympathy. "Doesn't matter, each of the kids hat come back from 'traveling' come back broken. Their childhood, ability to even feel"

Mizuki shook her head. "I can't imagine having to send my own children off..."

There was a moment of silence.

"What course of action shall we take?"

"The safety of my child is at stake, along with our plans. It has to be careful. Yoruichi, this is supposed to be your responsibility"

"I know"

"Then what will you do?" Ginrei seemed interested.

There was another moment of silence until a quick smirk appeared on her face.

"Nothing."

The Kuchiki and Lady Shihoin's eyes widened. Before they could speak, there was a burst through the door. A messenger clad in black kneeled respectfully.

"Lord Kuchiki, Mistress and Lady Shihoin, the young lord Shiba has arrived!"

Yoruichi smirked, and somewhere, along the outskirts of the lake, a red headed zanpaktou spirit did as well, baring her fangs.  
_  
"Let's see how you play, old hag"_she slipped through her fangs.

_"Let it begin"_And the half feline stood from her seat.

"Call my sister for me, will yah?"

**ik, short. I promise i'll make the next ones longer.**


	18. Chapter 18:The Beginning of The End

**A/N: Hi, well, not much to say… **

**DISCLAIMER- I will never own Bleach, But the OC's are mine.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad**

**(…Maybe not for long!)**

**The Beginning of the End**

Byakuya frowned. "Kimi, if you're joking, then I will have officially lost what little tolerance I have for you"

Kimi, with full on defense in her tone, stomped her foot. "I'm not! That's why I came to you for help, so it would kill three birds with four stones!"

"I believe its kill two birds with one stone, Kimi-sama" Yumiko tried to lighten the mood.

She turned to Yumiko. "Me, you, Tami, and Bya-kun." She held up four fingers. "Four!"

"Two. You and Tami. Yumiko and I won't be caught up in anything involved with Shiba" Byakuya started to walk off, feeling pretty annoyed.

"But, aren't you worried for-!"

Byakuya cut her off with a side glare. "No, because I won't let it happen. End of discussion"

"I don't think you understand the situation, Byakuya-sama"

Behind a distressed Kimi, a black shadow manifested itself into an exact replica of Kimi, except for clothing and a few differences her and there. She walked to Yumiko's side with a serious face plastered, along with Yumiko. She turned to Byakuya.

"As a part of a protection squad, we are ordered by the higher ups to dedicate our lives to orders and orders alone. So if Yumiko were to be reassigned to another in terms of urgency and request, she would have no choice but to comply, no matter what"

"I'm a Kuchiki, I think my word should be high enough." He shot back.

"One young Kuchiki against half of Shiba, Central 46, and the head Captain himself would fall."

Yumiko stood to Byakuya's defense. "I obey the orders of my current master, so I speak out of orders. If he wishes for me to stay, I can always have the Shihoin clan terminate that order and the Kuchiki clan would be willing to comply with their future heir's orders. Plus, I command a team of prodigy's from esteemed families themselves, he's not alone."

"You're foolish if that is enough to go against the head captain.

There was no answer from either side, giving signal for Tami to continue. "So what we offer is a compromise. You agree to our terms, and we help dominate the Shiba clan's votes and terminate the order."

"I never knew you had a brother in the first place, anyway. What exactly to you expect us to do? Hide from him?"

Kimi shook her head. "He is only staying for the time being until he collects his unknown bride, but… What I want you to do is protect my spot for being the heir to the next clan leader! Tami can't do anything, since she is under Shiba contract, so-"

Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "Wow, wow, what? Wait a second, what do you mean 'spot for next clan leader'? You are the heir, so…?"

She shook her head. "No, you're wrong. Our family is based on dominance. Ulike Kuchiki and Shihoin, we decide our leader on strength. Whether it is mind, or physical strength, the strongest tops it all. Kaien will occupy the position until I'm old enough."

Byakuya gave a blunt expression. "But you're not smart or strong"

Yumiko's sweat dropped. "You can be a little nicer…"

Kimi nervously laughed. "I know, but you see, Tami's helped me, it's actually why I owe a lot…" Tami nodded with eyes closed in a stiff form.

Kimi switched back to serious. "It's exactly why I can't live very well without her, so if you were live without Yumiko, how exactly would you feel Byakuya?"

Yumiko's eyes widened. "Kimi! Watch it!"

Cutting off the debate, a hell butterfly flew past the four teenager's eyes.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Yumiko Shiho-_

The serious voice was cut off by a boom and a crash.

_Stop being such a stiff! Sis, Bya, get your asses down to the Kuchiki manor. _

* * *

"I guess we really don't have any choice, huh? Damn, their asses are mine if that whole thing is a lie…" Byakuya walked ahead of Yumiko in the hallway, grumbling away. Yumiko looked off to the side.

"You know, you don't have to go to such lengths for me"

Byakuya looked back at her wild eyed.

"What?"

She sent him a smile. "Well, my job is to keep you _out_ of trouble, and it seems like I'm causing you a lot of it, forcing you to work with someone you don't like, and using authority to this extent… I'd understand, really."

Byakuya stopped walking and face Yumiko, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So you're saying you wouldn't care if I never go to talk to you again?"

Her eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant!"

He walked towards her and ruffled her hair. "Then for once, let me fight for you, 'kay?" he gave her a light smile and she looked up at him, noticing just how much hotter it got in the room. Then, a thought occurred.

Byakuya noticed the change in her expression. "What?"

"Were you always… this _tall_!"

He blinked a few times. "We've always been a few inches apart"

"But…"

Yumiko stopped to realize that it wasn't the height, it was everything. His mind and his words became mature. He'd outgrown his sort of childish nature.

The door slammed open next to the two, interrupting the moment. Yoruichi, with a slick smirk on her face.

"Hoho….Foooouuund yooouu…"

A tick formed on the side of Byakuya's. "You…"

Yumiko stared as Yoruichi taunted him with an extra white band he had stashed in his room for emergencies. He clawed and to try to get it until she flash stepped back into the wide room, only seeing flashes of the two as they played a game of cat and mouse.

_Although, on second thought… _

Yumiko made sure to dodge their game as she sat at the oval table in the middle of the room, next to her mother as she took a sip of her tea. It was a wooden table, with the same wooden looking walls caging them in. One wall was a window, taking up the whole wall with a door on the wall across from it. She noticed that Ginrei was also present sitting next her mother.

"H-hi mom, what's going on?"

Mizuki put down her cup as a picture of Yoruichi sticking her tongue out at a mid air Byakuya flashed in and out. "Well, as soon as your sister stops taunting Byakuya, we can get started with what we need to discuss"

Mizuki arm shot out as she caught Yoruichi's arm the second time her image flashed. "Sit down"

Yumiko smiled sheepishly. "M-Mom…"

Yoruichi sat down, a little scared of Mizuki's fury and so did Byakuya, crossing his arms and plopping down in the seat next to Yumiko.

Ginrei cleared his throat. "Well, I'm guessing a proper introduction would be in order, first…"

Yumiko's eyebrow rose. "Of who?"

A line of teenagers in squad 2 uniforms flashed stepped inside, taking up all four sides of the room, standing tall and making some similar figures trip backwards and fall to the ground. We all stood up and Yumiko rushed to the aid of her fallen squad members. Yumiko drew her zanpaktou and stood in front of one who was trying to stand up.

"Who are you and why are you assaulting my squad?" She demanded. The squad cornered within the frigid square backed up into a sort of huddle, swords pointed outwards. The lieutenant of the group walked up to Yumiko.

"Captain, this group is claiming-"

"Yoruichi, is this-!" she turned to Yoruichi cutting of her subordinate.

Yoruichi frowned. "So you heard from the twins after all…?"

Byakuya cautiously stepped to Yumiko. "Why are they being hostile?"

"I don't know" Mizuki held onto her arm in worry.

"Hey! Stupids! Heeeey!" The one subordinate named Tatsuya called trying to get their attention with horrible grammar.

"Kaien, is it this way?" A deep voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Yumiko's eyes widened. _Wait…_ She looked to the subordinates, then to her family, Ginrei, and then Byakuya. It was no joke or trick, it was real. She just hadn't quite noticed how serious it was until now. A possibility of no longer seeing Byakuya ever again, and she didn't want that.

The footsteps were growing louder and louder, and she had nothing to do but grip the sword in her right hand tighter. She was trapped, and her subordinates were driven into the middle. The door knob began to move, trying to twist and turn.

_Move…MOVE!_

She yelled inwardly.

_AHHHH! Jeez, you don't have to yell! Besides, I did deliver the message, didn't I? jeez…_

_Kurenai! What? We have to-_

_Ah, Bya-boy there says otherwise._

_What?_

Her other hand was enveloped in warmth until she realized Byakuya's hand was gripping her hand tighter than she was to her sword. She looked up at Byakuya's face, whose face had developed an emotionless, blank face.

_Is he…more scared than me?_

_Oh yeah, I can feel it. Besides, I think something that should finish this is-_

Her inner spirit gave a dramatic sigh.

_Here he COOOOMMEEESSS… dun dun. Now it's really dejavu, eh?_

Yumiko had complete disregard for her zanpaktou, paying a little more attention to the hand enveloping hers.

**Oh, Kurenai… you… xDD Next chapter will be up reaaaly soon. Very soon.**


	19. Chapter 19:Way Off

**A/N: Over 1,000 hits in just half a month… You are all amazing. Well, chapter 19. I know this is short, but I'm kind of working in a flow... Reviews always welcome! :D**

**DISCLAIMER-Don't own bleach at all, but OC's are mine.**

**Byakuya's Protection Squad **

**(Maybe Not for Long!)**

**Way off**

Yumiko looked back from her hand, then to the door, sheathing her sword back.

The door know finally managed to turn all the way around, the door being pushed open revealing who was on the other side. Sure enough, a boy with the spitting image of his twin sisters walked in. He had short, blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes appeared before them in a plain, white uniform. On either side of him were Kaien Shiba and Kimi of the Shiba twins. Kaien looked around the room, scratching his head with his eyebrows slanted.

"Ahh, why are you cornering them like that?"

Byakuya kept his grip tighter on Yumiko hand as if an anchor from jumping to attack him. "Why don't you tell me!"

Kaien turned to Byakuya. "Oh, hey, long time no see"

Byakuya grunted. "Five of the people I really want to avoid the most in life in the same room."

Ginrei stepped up. "Now, Byakuya, don't be so rude"

Byakuya, for the first time in his life, disregarded his grandfather's order with a serious and hostile expression. He walked to the boy in the middle, who had a blank expression on his face until they were face to face, mind that he did not let go of Yumiko's hand.

"You."

The boy smiled. "Hello, I'm Mizu Shiba. You are?"

"That's Byakuya, you jerk" from beside Mizu, Kimi snapped at Mizu with crossed arms, you could almost see the cautious and threatening fire crackling behind her. You could almost see hurt in Mizu's eyes, But the young Kuchiki and Shiba disregarded walked to the adults.

"I notice how you guys aren't doing anything…is this normal, or…?" he whispered. Ginrei, getting used to thing sighed at Yoruichi's smirk.

"Give it a minute."

Mizu turned back to Byakuya with the same smile. "Oh, I see, of the Kuchiki? Nice to meet you"

Byakuya, taking it wrong, felt an offense. "You-"

Yumiko got out of Byakuya's grip and widened the space between the two men. "Wow, wait! Wait! Don't let things get out of hand!"

Kimi scoffed. "Tch, let 'em, my bet's on Byakuya. He'll beat the shit out of them"

Yumiko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Byakuya started to crack his knuckles. "Damn straight"

Kaien looked at the older Kuchiki and Shihoins. "What exactly have you taught them?"

Ginrei looked back. "What about that girl?"

"Yeah, split personality much?"

Kaien sweat dropped. "touché."

Mizuki sighed. "Yumiko's my daughter." She threw a thumb at Yoruichi. "This one's her father's"

Yumiko sighed. Byakuya's elbows loosened, seeing the stressed look on her face. He turned to the older shinigami.

"Let's get this over with."

Byakuya bowed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. There was silence, the only sound occupying the room being the swishing of air from the outside.

"Don't take her away from me."

Several people were about to speak, but was cut off.

"She's one of the only people I can get along with, and my best friend, so if anyone can do her job right, it's her. I think there are plenty of other people who are right to be Mizu's protection squad leader, like Yumiko is for me"

Everyone was shocked. Byakuya, the boy to arrogant to admit anything, has admitted something big. But within a minute, a loud laughter broke the serious mood. Byakuya looked up with a raised eyebrow.

Mizuki and Ginrei looked off to the side in a nervous reaction while Kaien smiled sheepishly. Yoruichi wasn't bothered with feeling awkward. She put a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, I will do anything to be the one to tell him"

"Yoruichi!"

"What's going on? That's really mean!" Yumiko stepped up in Byakuya's defense. Byakuya sat up straight and dusted off his uniform.

"What the hell? I was actually being sincere."

Mizu stepped up, and it was as if only his lips were moving as Yumiko's and Byakuya's eyes were widening.

_Oh, AHAHA, DAMN! I WAS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OFF-! AHAHAHAHA! AHAAAAAA!_

"WHAT!"

**Kurenai has such vulglar language, but I guess that's her character. **


End file.
